


Drowning

by bofurlove



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Healing, Love, Lovers of Loving Love, M/M, Sorrow, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove/pseuds/bofurlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo returns to the shire in pieces after being banished from Erebor, leaving Fili and Kili behind. </p><p>When I first started reading fanfic I was only interested in Bilbo/Bofur, then I got hooked on Bilbo/Thorin, and now I love Bilbo/Fili/Kili. Hope you enjoy. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a year to the date since he had returned to the Shire and Bag End, and one year, four months and eleven days since he last saw the eyes of his loves. His boys. His dwarves. The pain still lingered in his return to the shire. He had made a choice and he had to live with the consequences; Even if his choice had been made out of love for his dear Fili and Kili. Thorin’s anger was deep and unwavering when he banished Bilbo from Erebor.

Bilbo did not ask Fili and Kili to come with him; he knew that wouldn’t have been fair. He would never ask them to choose between their home, their family, and their people to return with him to Bag End. That would be selfish, he never wanted to make them make a decision like that even if it broke his heart to be asked to leave without even the chance to explain himself or say a simple goodbye. But it was better that they not be able to say goodbye. Goodbye would have hurt more than just the leaving, imagining what they might say terrified him, if they had chosen to feel betrayed by him and their feelings turned to hate would be a burden and heartache that would have finished him there where he stood at the gates of Erebor.

His return to the shire was quite the upset when he found Lobelia in his home, having sold most of his possessions. After chasing her out of his home he realized how silent it was. It was almost deafening. But he had to carry on.

Bell and Hamfast Gamgee were the only hobbits who came around to visit him ever. His reputation had been quite tattered when he returned from his adventure, and grew worse by the day when he became reclusive in his home, no longer eating the seven meals a day that hobbits normally ate. He saw no point in eating that many times a day let alone eating at all. Nothing he did could fill the void he felt. No amount of drinking or food helped, though he had tried very much to drown his sorrows in drink. Hamfast put a stop to that at once though, having come by to check on Bilbo he had found him face down in his bedroom passed out from constant drinking.

“We can’t have ye drowning yourself like that Mr. Baggins. Not at all.”

Hamfast stayed with him in Bag End for two weeks to help Bilbo through the worst of his sickness and sorrow as the drink left his system. The Gamgee’s were the kindest hobbits in the entire shire to Bilbo. Bilbo could see the worry in their eyes whenever they came to bring him food, treats, or bringing their son Samwise over to visit asking to hear stories about his adventures. Bilbo told the stories to Samwise who sat in awe, never revealing how it broke his heart every time he had to recount his memories of his times with Fili and Kili. But he never said “No” the look in Samwise eyes, the excitement and anticipation reminded him so much of his boys and their smiling faces when they would ask to hear tales of Bilbo’s home in The Shire.

Try as he might he could not go one day without thinking of his dwarves. Memories always rushing in causing his eyes to sting and his chest to tighten. He stopped going for walks during harvest season because the color of the wheat ready to harvest reminded him too much of his dearest Fili. The color almost matching perfectly that of Fili’s mane of golden hair. There was no longer joy in his life, only small flickers of joy when he thought back of his most special memories with his loves.

He sat at his window looking out and watching the wind in the trees as they swayed gently, the leaves dancing on their branches. He remembered how the leaves danced in the trees the first time he, Fili and Kili had been intimate with one another, they lay on their backs panting and spent in a tangled mess of cuddles as they stared up at the sky through the trees. He remembered the feeling of Fili’s touch ever so gently caressing his shoulders as Bilbo laid on his arms in the warm sunlight. The feel of Kili’s short rough whiskers against his chest as he snuggled into his collar bone to rest. The sound of their heartbeats on either side of him as they slept. Oh how he missed them; his nights felt colder and lonelier as time went by, and now one year, four months and eleven days later he felt as if he chest would collapse in on itself.

He dropped his head in his hands and sobbed, deep heavy sobs; as he had done many times before in the quiet privacy of his home. There was no one to judge him, no one to care, no one to comfort him. There he sat crying as he watched the sunset out the window. Once the tears stopped, he rose from his chair with his breath stuttering in his chest, ready to bathe for bed. He walked down the silent hall of Bag End to his bathroom to fill his tub. It was much deeper than most in Hobbiton, a deep claw footed tub perfect for soaking in to relax at the end of the day.

He filled the tub with hot water and stripped down. He stared at himself in the mirror. He had become extremely thin and emaciated. A year of hardly eating had taken its toll on his body. He didn’t even recognize himself anymore. His chest tightened with sorrow once again as he climbed into the tub. He clenched his teeth trying to stop the tears stinging his eyes; he was not going to cry anymore. He willed the tears to stop. He climbed into the tub sinking down so his whole body, besides his head, was submerged beneath the steaming waters. Slowly he lowered himself a little further until his ears were submerged into the water as well.

There under the water he listened to his own heartbeat. He placed his hand on his chest where the pain had been constant as he listened to the one muscle in his body that never stopped. He listened to the one part of his body that refused to stop aching. All he wanted was for the aching to stop. He let the tears fall freely now. Would he never find peace in his life now? “No” he thought to himself, “No I won’t. Not while my heart continues to beat. It will always ache, it will always cry for the love I have lost.”

Slowly he closed his eyes and let the rest of his body slip softly under the water. He listened to the steady beat of his heart while holding himself underwater. His lungs begin to ache and burn, but he didn’t care. All he can think of is his dear dwarves, Fili and Kili. He thinks of Fili with his mane of hair, resembling a lion. Fili was definitely lion-like, a great warrior, lover, but ever so gentle and caring. His eyes always filled with love and compassion for Bilbo. He thinks of Kili; his smile beaming on his handsome face stretching from ear to ear, the way he could always coax a smile and laughter from Bilbo, how he always made sure that Bilbo was safely tucked between himself and his brother. He thinks of their laughter ringing through the air after a great scheme or plan that they had concocted to entertain themselves on their journey together. He imagines the feel of their arms around him, holding him and comforting him as his heart hurts as he lets go and lets the darkness overtake him.

Just as he feels as lets go of the tub to let the darkness claim him he feels two sets of arms grabbing at him pulling him out of the water……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo Revived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left comments and Kudos! :-) Hope you enjoy.

Bilbo was suddenly blinded by sunlight. He put his hand up to block out the blinding light. He realized then that he was standing on the path outside of his home. The feel of the breeze on his face was comforting. He felt peaceful, a peace that he never thought he would find for the rest of his days. He wiggled his toes in the grass relishing the feel against his skin. He hadn’t been able to appreciate the nature around him for quite some time. The peace he felt made everything seem so beautiful. Suddenly he heard someone calling his name.

“Bilbo!” 

The voice sounded exactly like Kili, and he sounded panicked and desperate. The peace he felt suddenly vanished.

“Bilbo! Please!” 

Bilbo found himself running from Bag End, his feet moving faster towards the sound of Kili’s cries, leading him into the woods surrounding The Shire. If Kili was hurt he had to get to him, he had to stop whatever caused Kili to be so frightened. Bilbo stopped suddenly straining his ears to listen again, turning himself in a circle. Then he heard it again, growing louder, Kili was crying, and close by. Bilbo ran faster and faster in the direction of his lover’s cries, his eyes searching desperately through the trees.

Suddenly his chest felt painfully full and strained. He fell to the ground clasping at his chest. He had to find Kili, he had to save him.

“Bilbo….Please…..Please” Kili’s cries had become a whisper, echoing in his ears.

Bilbo felt his lungs and chest burn and feel full again. He closed his eyes if only to will the pain away desperate to find his love and stop the torment of Kili’s cries, unable to move or help the one he loved so dearly. As he closed his eyes he felt cold rush over his body, then the feel of lips on his own.

He blinked his eyes open again only to find he was not lying on the ground in the middle of the woods, but on his bathroom floor. He rolled over and vomited up the water that filled his lungs and stomach, his body wrenching violently. When he rolled back over on his back exhausted from emptying his body, there hovering above his face was Fili. His face pale, eyebrows pinched horror and distress filling every detail of his expression. Over Fili’s shoulder Bilbo could see Kili; his face tear streaked, eyes swollen red. He watched as Kili sitting back pressed against the bathroom wall as he tried to catch his breath as he began to sob violently, grasping at his own chest at the sight of Bilbo’s eyes opening.

Quite suddenly Bilbo felt himself being swept up into their arms. Into an embrace that warmed him to his bones. He had to be dreaming, he had to have died. That was the only explanation for the two of them being here. He began to shudder violently himself feeling the cold of the air hitting his naked body, as a wave of sobs of his own began to wash over him. He felt a soft warm towel being wrapped around him as the brothers continued to hold tight onto him, both crying themselves.

“Thank Aule!” Fili cried as he grasped at his brothers arms that were encircling their hobbit. “We thought we had lost you.”

Kili was trembling terribly, “We thought you were gone”

They released their embrace and Fili scooped Bilbo up in his arms and carried him down the hall of Bag End to the master. There the brothers began to dry off a silent and stunned Bilbo.

“Have I died?” Bilbo’s voice cut suddenly through the silence of the house.

Fili and Kili looked at each other worry filling their faces, confusion creasing their brows.

“That is the only way you can both be here. That is the ONLY explaination.” He continued, his voice cracking as it tried to escape over the lump that had once again formed in Bilbo’s throat.

Fili took Bilbo’s face in his hands. The calloused fingers that Bilbo had grown accustomed to, addicted to even, while on their journey caressed Bilbo’s cheeks, wiping away the tears that streamed down the hobbits face. He brought his forehead to rest it against Bilbo’s “No little one. Thank Aule you have not. Though you almost did.” Fili breathed in deep to take in the smell of their hobbit. “You are not dead. We are here.” His voice cracked as he closed his eyes. “We are here…” he whispered.

Bilbo placed his hands on Fili’s wrists and ran his hands up his arms, over his strong sculpted biceps and over his shoulders, unable to believe that he was really here. He closed his eyes as his hands continued over Fili’s shoulders to his neck and his hair, he ran his fingers over his braids to find the bead that he had given Fili on their journey when they had explained the significance of giving them to those you love. He felt his breathe hitch as he touched the bead.

Bilbo felt his chest tighten as his emotions bubbled up in him again, tears stinging in his eyes again. He didn’t want to open his eyes, terrified that this was just another one of the cruel nightmares that he had endured since his separation from the brothers. So many times he had dreamed they would come to him that all the pain and heartache would dissolve and leave him with nothing but the love that plagued him. He couldn’t open his eyes, he wouldn’t. If this was a dream he wanted to stay here, with his boys, with Fili’s hands on his face as they had been so many times before. He didn’t want the scent of his lover fade with the opening his eyes as it had so many times before.

“We are here, and we will not abandon you again.” Fili whispered as he pulled Bilbo to his chest. Bilbo felt tears dropping into his hair. He pressed his ear to Fili’s chest to listen to his heart beat before finally desperately grasping at Fili’s back, clinging terrified that Fili would disappear into thin air before him. Then he heard Kili; Kili’s deep and heavy sobs, and he opened his eyes.

He let go of Fili to walk over to Kili where he stood a little ways away. Kili looked a complete mess; his face tear streaked, eyes swollen and red, his hands on his chest as he wept. Bilbo looked at his lover, sadness clenched at his heart as he looked at Kili, observing the utter heartbreak in his eyes. Kili stepped forward a step, arms stretched out, hesitant to touch Bilbo when suddenly Bilbo found himself being snatched into the archer’s arms. Kili pressed him close to his chest, Bilbo listened to his heartbeat as Kili tried to gain some sort of composure over his breaths. 

“Don’t you dare try to leave us again.” Kili’s voice cracked “Don’t leave us alone, don’t go where we can’t follow you……..please………..please don’t go where I can’t follow.” Kili’s face now buried their hobbit’s curls cried silently now, tears still pouring down his cheeks. “…..please…..”

Bilbo stood clutching Kili back as the archer began to still a little. He could stay this way forever, wrapped in the arms of the two he loved most in Middle Earth. Bilbo felt Fili’s arms wrapping around both he and Kili, sandwiching Bilbo between the two dwarves. Bilbo felt a gentle kiss on the crown of his head. 

“You must be freezing” Fili said softly, breaking the silence in the room. “Let’s get you dried off and dressed and warm you up, hmm?” Bilbo nodded gently, still feeling in a haze.

The brothers went to work finishing drying him off with the towel, when they drew back the towel from his body to help him dress. They gasped at the state of Bilbo’s body; yes they had pulled him from the tub, but obviously they had not assessed the state of his health other than reviving him from drowning. Bilbo watched their faces filled with sadness and concern wander over his gaunt frame. “Oh Bilbo…” Kili choked out. Bilbo felt his cheeks flush with shame at the twin looks he received from the brothers, pulling the towel back around himself feeling quite insecure. He had felt insecure around the brothers in the beginning, but that was different, that was before they fell in love.

Fili sensing Bilbo’s insecurities clasped the hobbits cheeks in his hands and placed an ever so gentle chaste kiss to his lips. “Little one we must get you fed. Let’s get you dressed and Kili and I will fix some supper, then we can talk about whatever you want if you want to talk, or if you want just to get some rest we can.” He rubbed Bilbo’s cheeks with his thumbs gently while smiling brightly, “Whatever you want we will oblige, but we really must get you dressed so you don’t catch cold little one.”  
Bilbo began to relax and allowed the brothers to help him get dressed in his night clothes as Fili smiled lovingly at him. Kili looked nervous, afraid to touch him, looking as if Bilbo would disappear at any second. Fili shot Kili a look over Bilbo’s head, no words needed to be said, they were always able to communicate just by glances or looks. Quickly Kili caught on and stopped skirting around Bilbo and smiled a cheeky smile at him.

“There we are, looking handsome and cozy.” Kili smiled at Bilbo wider “Now let’s go fix you something to eat little one.” The brothers turned to the door to head to the kitchen.

“….wait….” Bilbo said softly.

The brothers turned quickly to see Bilbo having tears streak down his face again. His shoulders were slumped down with the appearance of absolute defeat. Worry filled both Fili and Kili’s eyes again.

“Why…….why are you here? After all this time…..why? I have heard nothing from you, or anyone. Gandalf has only been to see me once since my return, I have received no letters from anyone, no news, nothing.” Bilbo felt anger start to build in his chest as he continued. Fili and Kili’s filled with tears as they watched their hobbit, knowing the pain that Bilbo had endured the last year. 

Bilbo’s voice began rising, “WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!?!” he shouted as tears streamed down his face, he slumped to the floor burying his face in his hands “Why?” he sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback! There is lots of crying in this chapter, but the next ones should be happier. :-) enjoy!

Fili and Kili knelt down in front of Bilbo’s crumpled frame. Kili began to cry again as both he and Fili wrapped their arms around Bilbo’s trembling shoulders. 

“You are the reason we are here little one, you and our love for you.” Kili could not continue to speak over the lump in his throat that blocked his words as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Love?” Bilbo repeated with a tone of bitterness “What possible love could either of you hold for me. I stole your family’s precious Arkenstone. Remember, I am the betrayer of the line of Durin.” Bilbo felt his cheeks flush again in his own frustration.

Fili shook his head and let out a deep sigh as Kili lost his composure again, weeping. 

Fili grasped Bilbo’s chin and turned him staring deep into Bilbo’s eyes. “You are so wrong little one. You, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End have never betrayed us, never wronged us. We love you.” Bilbo felt as if Fili was staring straight through his soul, his gaze not wavering or wandering. “We love you with a love that will never leave us for all of our days. You Bilbo Baggins are the only ones who hold our hearts.” Bilbo closed his eyes tight to stop himself from crying again. 

“Why, if you love me has it taken this long for me to hear heads or tails of you?” 

Fili took both of Bilbo’s hands in his own; giving them a small squeeze and holding them firm.

“When Uncle banished you we packed our things to leave with you. We had no desire to stay in the mountain without you by our sides. We would rather sacrifice everything, all the treasure, and my future place on the throne, ALL of it. But Uncle barred us in our rooms so we could not follow you, his mind poisoned by the sickness of the greed of the gold and power.” Bilbo’s heart began to ache for Fili and Kili. “Kili and I had each other, but though we love each other very much, it was no longer enough, we knew we would never be complete without you beside us.” Bilbo watched as tears began to Fili’s eyes, his beautiful light blue eyes sparkling with both love and grief.

“Gandalf shouted at Uncle for quite some time at the outrage of your treatment and banishment. He came to visit us before he left, I think he always knew what we had between us, but it was solidified in his mind when he saw the state of Kili and me. He promised us he would have someone to watch over you. He promised us that you would not be alone here in Bag End and that he would report to us your health and how you were getting along as often as he could since as Uncle had forbid us from sending messages by raven as well.”

“Gandalf returned to Erebor six months ago with news of you he acquired from the hobbits he asked to keep an extra special loving eye on you. He informed us that you were very sad and that you had stopped eating, and had been found very sick.” Fili’s voice began to crack with sadness as he spoke, finally breaking his gaze with Bilbo to look down as the tears streamed silently from his eyes. “We begged Thorin to let us leave, we begged for him to send someone to fetch you and bring you to us. But he refused.” Kili wrapped his arm around Bilbo now, joining his brother. “We stopped leaving our room after that. We feared the worse for you. We gave up hope that we would ever see you again.” Fili’s body finally gave into the sadness he was holding in and his body began to sob

“How are you here then?” Bilbo asked, his heart breaking while watching Fili’s tear filled eyes.

“We received reinforcements.” Kili said quietly, causing Fili to release a sob/chuckle.

“Reinforcements?” his eyes searching for some sort of answer as to why Fili was so amused, “What type of reinforcements?”

The brothers responded in unison, “Mum.”

Bilbo had heard a great deal about Fili and Kili’s mother through his time with the brothers. He had heard of her loving nature and how much she adored her boys and her brother. He had heard nothing but good things, but had also been aware that Thorin was greatly afraid of his sister when it came to his nephews and their safety.

“When mum arrived at Erebor we refused to see her. We had locked ourselves in chambers and wouldn’t speak to anyone.” Kili explained, taking a deep breathe. “We had begun to mourn you at that point. From what Gandalf had told us we knew that with Thorin keeping us here we would never see you again.”

“Bofur explained to our mother, when we couldn’t what had happened.” Fili picked up. “Bofur explained to our mother how Thorin had banished you over the Arkenstone, we all knew why you had done it little one. Not one of us doubted your heart or loyalty when you took the Arkenstone; it was solely the sickness that had blinded Thorin.”

The fact that the dwarves had had faith in him and understood his reasons warmed Bilbo’s heart. “That alone infuriated mum beyond reason after she had already heard from Balin about how many times you saved us during the journey. It was when Bofur explained of our relationship with you, and our uncle’s actions to keep us from each other and keeping us from reaching out to you that she snapped.” Kili sighed.

“From what Bofur told us, she stormed into the throne room and punched Thorin right in the jaw.” Bilbo gasped, causing Fili to chuckle once more. “He told us she looked as if steam was going to shoot out her ears like a tea kettle.” 

The three of them had relaxed, leaning against the bed, the brothers arms wrapped around Bilbo’s shoulders as they leaned their heads on top of his.

“Mother told Balin and Dwalin to ready her belongings along with ours for departure, stating that we would be leaving Erebor and returning to the Blue Mountains and would not be returning.”

“Thorin did not like that at all and shouted at her about being King under the Mountain. That earned him another punch to the face, and Mum telling him that she didn’t care if he was Aule that she was not going to listen to a jackass who would bar her son’s from their One.”

Bilbo felt his chest tighten again with emotions as tears leaking from his eyes again. “Their One” he thought to himself. He knew he loved the brothers in that way, but never thought that his love had been returned in equal. That had been one of the biggest sources of his pain over the last year was the pain of not knowing and assuming that he was not wanted, that he was alone. 

Fili tightened his grip on Bilbo’s shoulder squeezing gently and kissing the top of his head, Kili mirroring his actions on his other side. Both wrapped their other arms around, lifting him into their laps, holding each other close. Fili’s voice shook as he spoke, “She told him that he was a fool and that she would not stand by and allow her brother, our uncle, and the king to deny us our happiness all because of his pride and she would rather die than watch us suffer anymore at his hands.”

Bilbo felt an amazing amount of respect for his boy’s mother. If he were to meet her one day he would have to thank her for all her kindness.

“Thorin came to us that evening. He cried and apologized for allowing himself to become poisoned. He begged for our forgiveness and asked that we deliver a letter to you.”

“You don’t have to read it if you don’t want to. We don’t expect you to do anything you don’t want to, and we don’t expect you to forgive him either.”

“I’m not entirely sure I’ve forgiven him myself, not fully.” Fili added with a hint of anger in his voice.

They sat in the silence for a while, wrapped up in each other’s arms. The silence was broken by Kili letting out a huge yawn, causing Bilbo and Fili to chuckle. “Oh Kili,” Bilbo placed his hand on Kili’s cheek pressing his face to Bilbo’s.

“I missed you two so very much. You must be exhausted after your journey; you should really get some rest.”

“You as well little one, with the eventful evening you’ve had. We could all use some sleep.” Fili said as he nuzzled his nose behind Bilbo’s ear, before picking him up and setting him on the bed. Then the brothers turned to leave the room. Bilbo feels panic rising in his throat.

“Don’t leave me please!” he hadn’t meant to shout, but he couldn’t control it, fear fueled tears fell from his eyes. The brothers turned around startled at Bilbo’s shout, “We aren’t going anywhere Bilbo, we aren’t planning on leaving.”

Bilbo stood wringing his hands in front of him, “Please…” he whispered shakily, “Please don’t leave me alone tonight. Please stay.” He looked down at the floor feeling flushed and ashamed. Why must he feel like a small child about to be abandoned? Suddenly he felt the brother’s warmth around him as they hugged him from either side, attempting to calm Bilbo’s shuddering.

“We won’t leave you little one” Kili whispered into Bilbo’s curls. “Not now, not ever.”

Fili and Kili stripped down to their small clothes and climbed into bed with Bilbo. Kili curled up behind Bilbo hugging his back, while Fili wrapped his arms around both of them, pulling them tight to him. Bilbo felt the tightness and panic in his chest loosen as he allowed the warmth of his dwarves wash over him. There he fell asleep to the sound of their heartbeats and their steady breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili watched his loves sleeping peacefully in the bed beside him, unable to let sleep call to him. He watched Kili’s face, for the first time in a year, free of lines of worry. His brother curled around their hobbit, arms wrapped gingerly around his stomach. Fili ran his fingers over the undernourished hobbit’s frame, suddenly feeling guilt stricken. Every time he tried to close his eyes all he could see is Bilbo’s pale still body that had been sunk under the water. He watched the gentle rise and fall of the hobbit’s chest as he breathed, terrified that it might suddenly cease. He couldn’t help but feel that all of the hobbit’s suffering had been entirely his fault. “I should have tried harder, I should have fought more for him.” He thought to himself. He thought back of the last year he had spent with Kili in Erebor, all the heartache flowing back into his chest.

He had watched his brother shatter into a pieces at being barred from everyone. The lack of contact from even their best friends in the company was devastating. Thorin knew who would try and help them, and specifically kept them away from the princes, he knew who would be loyal to him, and who would defy him and help the young dwarves. Thorin’s greed had affected so many others aside from themselves; it had turned him into someone that was uncaring for everyone around him.

It broke Fili’s heart further to watch his younger brother suffer. So many times he would find Kili sobbing with his head on the floor, unable to contain the sorrow he felt in his heart. So many times he had held him in his arms to try and comfort him. He knew what his brother had been feeling. He himself feeling the darkness and heartache surrounding them, utter hopelessness that grew as the days passed by. He and Kili’s souls were already bound together; they knew that before they left on their quest; long before they had even met Bilbo. Their love for each other and their relationship, though taboo to some, was ever strong and fierce. But the absences of their little one only revealed how much they needed him. 

Fili had known how he felt about Bilbo the moment the hobbit had opened the door to his hobbit hole home looking flustered and confused. Fili loved the way that Bilbo flustered so easily, causing him to blush all the way to the tips of his ears. He loved his beautiful green eyes that would sparkle when he smiled and his golden curls on his head. The sound of his laugh that brought a warming tug to his heart. He and his brother never knew how empty their lives had been over the years until they met their wonderful wonderful Bilbo. He had been their bright future on their journey into the dark and dangers that were ahead of them.

No one knew what Bilbo meant to him, no one knew how deeply he felt for the hobbit; not even Kili. He knew that Kili had a different type of bond with Bilbo; his love for the hobbit was just as deep as Fili’s, but on different levels. Kili had tried to explain how he felt for Bilbo once he was gone from Erebor, but never got far in his words before he could no longer continue as the heartache stole the words from his lips. 

They had tried to comfort each other, tried to continue their lives together, trying to rekindle what they had together before Bilbo had entered their lives. It was never the same though, even being intimate with each other felt wrong without Bilbo. Every aspect of their lives felt like there was a gaping hole in it, letting every ounce of happiness slip through. He had missed his lover, the hobbit’s perfect heart always full and giving of flawless unconditional love to himself and his brother. Always happy just to be with the dwarves.

Knowing the heartache that he and his brother suffered without Bilbo’s presence only increased the pain he felt at imagining their love’s suffering, with no one to comfort him, no one to help him pick up the pieces of his broken heart. No wonder the little one had turned to despair so, his heart wrenched with the thoughts of if they had been a moment later, if Bilbo’s front door had not been unlocked. He felt rage beginning to boil in his gut as he thought of how his Uncle’s selfishness and stubbornness had almost caused him to lose the one person he cared for above all others, besides his brother. 

He didn’t realize his body had tensed and fist clenched at the rage he was experiencing until a small soft hand touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch gently, craving more contact. He felt the small hand gently caressing his cheek, the tension starting to melt out of his body. When he opened his eyes he was met with Bilbo’s beautiful green pair looking back at him worry etching his features. 

“What is the matter Fili?” Bilbo asked softly, continuing to run his fingers gently over Fili’s soft whiskers. 

Fili lifted his hand and placed it over the hobbit’s smaller one, pressing it firmly to his face, while placing his other on the hobbit’s face. “Nothing little one. Just my thoughts getting away from me, wandering to a dark place filled with ‘what ifs’.” 

Bilbo breathed in shakily, looking up at Fili, “I’m sorry….I’m sorry you found me the way you did.” Fili watched as the tears began to brim those beautiful green eyes. “I just….I just felt so hopeless, so alone, so desperate for relief….I just didn’t know what else to do…”soft sobs escaping the smaller man’s body.

“No need to apologize my sweet.” Fili whispered pulling his brother and his hobbit closer to him. “We all get desperate sometimes. You were all alone, and for that I am so very sorry. There are no judgments here for your choices. Only feelings of thankfulness that I got to you in time. My life would be and have been so very empty without you.” He felt Bilbo pressing his free hand to Fili’s chest right above his heart, the touch helping to melt away the sadness that was felt there, he closed his eyes again, savoring the feeling of the touch. When suddenly he felt Bilbo’s warm lips ever so gently pushed against his, warmth growing in his chest spread throughout his whole body at the feel. 

“Thank you, thank you so much for saving me. I had waited for so long for the pain and heartache to wash away.” With those words Fili pulled Bilbo tightly to his chest and pressed his lips to the smaller man’s, pouring all the passion and love into the kiss as he could, desperate to heal the hurt that the hobbit had in his heart and mind. Bilbo melted into his embrace, wrapping his arms around Fili’s neck matching the passion and love in the kiss, they pulled away breathless. 

“You will never be alone again. There will never be a reason for you to despair while I am at your side. I love you Bilbo Baggins more than words can ever express.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valetine's day to all the lovers of loving love! And to those singles out there, Valentine's Day Scmalentine's day! ^^ Enjoy this chapter!

Kili woke feeling refreshed and truly rested for the first time in a long time. He stretched his arms over his head and turned to see his brother and Bilbo snuggled up together. He smiled at the sight, he was happy to see his brother sleeping well with the hobbit snuggly tucked into his chest. Warmth spread through his chest; finally they were where they were meant to be, all together.

Kili slipped from the bed, careful not to wake the other two occupants of the bed. Who knew how long it had been since either of them had slept well. He quietly snuck out of the room silently closing the door behind him. He stepped out into the hallway and looked around rubbing his hands together; why not look around at Bilbo’s house since he was here already. The last time he had been in Bilbo’s was the night before they all embarked on their journey together. He had snooped around a bit that night, but not much seeing as his uncle and Dwalin scolded him for doing so. No one to stop him now, he thought to himself as he smiled.

He walked around Bag End quietly, slipping into the kitchen and snagging a biscuit to munch on, reminiscing on the memory of how they had feasted here that first night. He smiled to himself as he thought back on how frustrated Bilbo had gotten, and the thought of all their friends together before all of the nonsense and ripped through their group. Next he moved onto the guest rooms of Bag End, peeking into the wardrobes at the old clothes that hung in them, and the doilies that sat under dainty bowls, dried flowers in a vase on the side table. Nothing too interesting in here.

He moved on to the bathroom where he found the tub still filled. He shuddered as he thought about the night before where they found Bilbo. He quickly bent down and drained the tub, willing the memory to wash down the drain with the ice cold water. He shook his head a bit at the image of Bilbo pale and breathless body. He would not dwell on that thought, no point inviting the darkness back into his mind now that he had light back in his life. They were here for one reason and that was Bilbo, they were going to make sure they would never lose him again, and they would fix what had been broken between them over the year. He left the bathroom and continued down the hall.

He wandered into Bilbo’s sitting room and looked around, his eyes landing on Bilbo’s desk. He walked up to the desk and started shuffling through hall the papers that were spread around on top of the wooden surface. Picking the papers up one by one and briefly reading over the contents before placing them to the side. Most of the papers contained Bilbo’s handwriting of their story of their quest to reclaim Erebor. He would have to sit down and read these more carefully; ‘I wonder if he wrote down all the bits about us and him’ Kili thought to himself, silently giggling to himself at the thought of Bilbo writing down some of their more intimate moments, ‘and he’s supposed to be a respectable hobbit’. He smiled to himself at the humor of it all.

His breath caught in his chest as a lump began to grow in his throat. He picked up a piece of the many papers and held it in his hands tightly, clutching a beautiful portrait of himself drawn in charcoal; Bilbo’s name written on the bottom. Bilbo had never drawn anything while on their journey together; he never had any supplies of the kind. ‘He must have drawn this once he came home’ Kili thought to himself as he ran his fingers gently over the paper, being sure not to smudge the drawing, but gently cherishing the sight of it. It was like looking in a mirror, every detail perfect down to the way his bangs were always getting in his face. Looking down he picked up another piece of paper that contained a matching portrait of Fili.

How had he not known that Bilbo had possessed such a beautiful talent and skill? Their hobbit certainly was filled with surprises; Bilbo had surprised them so many times throughout their time spent together. Kili had never expected Bilbo to include him in his relationship with his brother. He assumed that Bilbo would only want a relationship with his older brother; he was the heir after all and had a far more impressive beard. Kili never expected his feelings for the hobbit to be returned. Fili had obviously been smitten with the Hobbit from the moment they arrived in Bag End the first time. None of the others knew, but he did, he was his brother; how could he not. 

Bilbo was the most loving person he had ever met; his heart was always overflowing with love, freely giving it to the brothers. Kili had never felt so accepted and loved apart from his own family. Bilbo never judged him and Fili for their relationship, never questioned their love, devotion and attraction for one another. He never expressed feelings of discomfort being around them together, only love. Bilbo had been the first person, besides his family, that told him he thought he was handsome. Being without a proper beard had been a terrible discouragement, but Bilbo made him feel so attractive, repeatedly telling him every day with the most sincere smile. Bilbo was so very lovely in every way, both in body and spirit. His brilliant green eyes lit a fire in Kili’s soul that couldn’t be contained when he looked into them.

The absence of his presence and love was so devastating, the loss of the one thing that could not be replaced. Kili felt the lump in his throat grow as he thought back over the last year. So many tears had streamed down their faces, unceasing pain in their hearts at their separation. Hurts that could not be healed between the two of them alone had felt as if they were crushing them. So many times they had tried to simply swallow their sorrows and move on, knowing that it was pointless to hope that Uncle would change his mind. They had plead and begged with their uncle, but no amount of proclamations of their hearts would budge their uncle. 

Kili jumped when he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his chest jolting him out of his thoughts. He relaxed when he realized it was Fili, when his brother rested his chin on his shoulder in the crook of his neck, his soft whiskers tickling the flesh there. “What have you found here little brother?” Fili said quietly in Kili’s ear, letting go to stand next to him and look at the drawing he was holding. He heard Fili gasp, and looked up to see the shock and awe in his brother’s face as he looked at the drawings. Kili could see the tears welling in his brother’s eyes as he looked from the drawing and back at his brother’s face. 

Suddenly Fili turned his head to look over his shoulder to where Bilbo stood. They both must have come in while Kili was lost in his thoughts. “Bilbo did you draw these?” Fili questioned his voice strained with emotion. 

The hobbit shrugged his shoulders shifting uncomfortably with a slight smile on his face, “After the first month being home I sat down to write down our adventure together, and drew your portraits along with them.” Bilbo walked next to Fili, taking the drawing out of his hand and looking at it himself before setting it down. “It’s not much, but it was all I had to remember you by.” Bilbo sighed as he looked at the papers covering the desk, “I was afraid that my memory would fade with age and I never wanted to be without the opportunities to see your faces and remember the time we spent together.” He sighed again, looking up at the brothers before their arms wrapped him in a crushing hug. Bilbo giggled under the strength of their arms. “It really is nothing.”

“This is the most amazing things I have ever seen Bilbo,” Kili said lovingly kissing his hobbit on the top of his head, squeezing him again. “You are truly an amazingly perfect being, do you know that?” Bilbo shoved gently at him.

“I am just a hobbit Kili.”

Kili pulled back and leveled his eyes with Bilbo’s his look entirely serious. “No Bilbo, you are so much more than that. You Bilbo Baggins are the one we love. You are kind, you are loving, you are an amazing cook, friend, and conversationalist. You are the most passionate lover and the only person in this world who can make our lives complete.” 

Bilbo’s green eyes shimmered with tears, but not sorrowful tears. There was a distinct twinkle in his eyes that Kili had missed for so long, the look of love and happiness. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Kili’s neck embracing him tightly before pressing his lips firmly to the dwarf’s, the pressure increasing as the older dwarf wrapped his arms around both his brother and their hobbit, kissing his brother atop of his head. They stood there holding each other in silence, until a loud rumble from Bilbo’s stomach filled the air.

The three of them laughed together at the sudden interruption. “Well with that said, should we have some breakfast?” Bilbo said chuckling to himself as he led his dwarves to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Dis stared into the fireplace thinking on the faces of her children. Their handsome faces, Fili looking so much like his father, Kili and his raven hair, and those mischievously charming smiles. Her boys had been gone for two months. How she missed them terribly, she had barely been reunited with them when she had to set them off again. She hoped that they were with their hobbit by now, safe and sound, their hearts on the way to being mended. She had never been as angry in all her days as she was the day she returned back to Erebor to find her own sons being held prisoner by her brother. Finding her boys shut up in their chambers refusing to even see her was painful, being their mother she was supposed to be able to protect them from such suffering. There was a knock at the door, “Come in” Dis called out her gaze not leaving the fire.

She heard the door open and then click closed. She sighed heavily as she heard the sound of heavy boots walking towards her; she turned around to face her brother, acknowledging Dwalin as he also entered the room. Thorin put out his arms to embrace his sister; Dis put her hand out to stop him before he reached her. He stood there staring at her, his face pleading with her before he allowed it to crumple into a mixture of grief and frustration. Dis sighed and walked towards her brother before pulling him up off the ground and pushing him down to sit in a chair, taking a seat in the chair next to it.

“What do you need Thorin?” she asked quietly trying to keep her temper in check. She didn’t fancy injuring her hand again like she did the first day she was back in Erebor; she had broken two knuckles when she had punched her brother. Thorin turned to his sister with his face flushed with shame, “I’m sorry to be disturbing you…..I just wanted to tell you how very sorry I am for my actions. I know I have said it at least a dozen times before, but I wanted to say it again.”

Dis sighed heavily, feeling irritated, “Thorin I know you have said you are sorry many times now, but I wonder if you know exactly what you should be sorry for. My heart needs to know that you understand exactly why I am so angry with you. You are my brother, I love you dearly, but they are my children.”

Thorin put his face in his hands, barely clinging to the restraint he had on his overwhelming emotions. “I know exactly why you are angry at me, for they are the same reasons why I am angry with myself. I allowed the sickness overtake me, and I hurt those who I love the most. I claim all the blame myself, I caused my nephews such heartache.” Sobs began to escape from the King under the Mountain, “I was supposed to protect them, I was supposed to keep them from harm and hurt. And for a year I barred them from the one person that they needed most in this world. For that I am utterly ashamed.” Thorin continued to sob.

“I have so many regrets that I have collected throughout my life dear sister, and that is the one that I can deem as my darkest. I have been a fool, I allowed the ghosts of the past overtake me and take hold of my soul. I took what I wanted without any regard to those around me, and cast the most precious things to me aside without thought. I will forever try and repair the damage I have caused to those around me every day that I breathe.”   
Dis watched her brother as he buried his face in his hands, digging his fingers into his silver streaked hair. She placed her hands over her brother’s and squeezed them, holding them in her own. The king looked up to his sister with tear filled eyes filled with sorrow that the princess had never seen. They sat there staring at each other before the princess took her brother into her arms as the king sank down into her embrace allowing sadness to consume him. “I have become a ghost of the man I used to be. Father would be ashamed of me.” The King’s younger sister stroked his brow soothingly. “Father would have been consumed the same as you. All that matters is that you do not fall under the spell of the Gold again, and that you continue to care for your family and your people. Though you do have a great deal to make up to Fili and Kili, should they return?”

Thorin sat back releasing his grip on his sister confusion in his brow. “Should they return?” His face turned to horror.

“Yes dear brother, should they return. Before they left I told them to do what they believed in their hearts to be right. I told them should they choose to never return to Erebor I would support them in that decision. I also told them should they return to Erebor with their love in tow that he would be welcomed with loving arms into this kingdom.” Dis looked at her brother, her face creased in seriousness, “It is now their choice to make. I will not demand they return to Erebor just to have their loved one feeling uncomfortable and sad in this mountain. I wish for them only to have the happiness in their lives, and if that means that they must have that happiness away from me then so be it.”

Thorin looked at his sister in shock, he had never thought there would be a possibility that his nephews would not return. This broke his heart further, what had he done? They had not sorted things between them before they left. He had apologized to them; plead for their forgiveness, but Fili had just stared at him coldly. He prayed that his nephews would return, that the hobbit would return, that happiness would come to his family, that they could go back and make things right finally.


	7. Chapter 7

They collapsed in a sweaty sticky tangle of limbs on the bed, panting heavily and clutching one another. Kili laughed softly, the rumble shaking through his body, clutching the hobbit from behind as his breathing calmed, “Oh how I missed that.” He said softly kissing Bilbo’s back, nuzzling his face into the crook of the hobbit’s neck. Fili brought his hand up and gently brushed Bilbo’s curls from his forehead, gazing at their hobbit with such love and adoration in his eyes and a fond smile on his face. 

The hobbit sighed out a laugh before turning his head to plant a kiss on the younger dwarf, and turning his gaze back to the blonde and gifting him a kiss as well. He shimmied down farther so he was lying on his back between the two dwarves, smiling brightly. “I have missed you both so much.” He closed his eyes as he sighed laying back on Fili’s arm. In doing so he missed the look the brother’s exchanged. Fili nodded to his brother to signal him to fetch something from their packs.

Kili slid off the bed across the room and started rummaging through his brother’s pack until he found what he was looking for. Bilbo didn’t open his eyes or move when Kili left, just let out a contented sigh and folding his hands on his chest over Fili’s hand that was placed there. Kili returned to the bed holding a small leather pouch, looking at his brother anxiously.

“Bilbo….”Fili whispered quietly, “Kili and I have something important we need to talk to you about.” Bilbo’s body tensed at the dwarf’s words, Fili started to rub soft circles on the hobbit’s chest to sooth him. Bilbo opened his eyes with his brows furrowed looking between the two dwarves before scooting back to brace his body against the pillows on the bed, preparing himself for the worst. ‘They are probably going to tell me that they have to leave now.’ Bilbo thought to himself when he looked at Kili and saw the anxiety his eyes held. He tried to remain calm and folded his hands, waiting patiently.

“Bilbo,” Fili began, “You know how very important you are to us.” He stared at Bilbo, searching for any hint to what the hobbit was thinking. “You are the most important thing to us. You are the loveliest creature that has ever walked Middle Earth and a precious treasure to us.” The blond swallowed hard and looked down, “With you in our lives…it makes so many things easier. With you by our sides we can walk through anything that the gods put in our paths. You make us so happy, you light up our world. You are unlike any other alive.”

Bilbo felt a tug at his heart as he listened to his dwarf speaking; he placed his hand over his heart. Then Kili spoke, “There has not been a moment since we were parted from each other that you have been on our minds….we never want to be parted from you again. We want always to be with you. We wish to make you happy 'til our last breaths.” He looked up into Bilbo’s eyes with tears barely clutching his lashes, threatening to fall. Opening the small leather pouch he allowed four of the most beautiful beads fall into his hands. They were made of beautiful gold, and set with breathtaking gems. 

“Our love for you extends beyond the realm of simple friendship and bedmate.” Fili said softly taking Bilbo’s hand in his, “We wish to keep you little one. We wish to have you return to Erebor with us and be ours forever. We wish to be bonded to you.” He stared at the shocked hobbit sitting between himself and his brother, holding his breath waiting for any response.

Bilbo sat with his hand on his chest, as his heart lurched up into his throat, cutting off his ability to speak. Tears started to fill his eyes as he looked between the two brothers, their expressions a mixture of hope and dread. “You want what?” was all he was able to squeak out before the tears began spilling down his cheeks. Kili’s face began to crumble at the response before Fili took his brother’s hand. 

“Little one, we wish for you to return to Erebor to be with us. We wish to wed you if you will have we mischievous dwarves. This is not how it is normally done in dwarven culture, courtships normally take years. But we don’t care about what is proper anymore. We want only to be with you.”

The tears continued to flow down the hobbits cheeks as he looked at the handsome dwarf before him, “But I am just a hobbit…I’m nothing worthy of marriage to two dwarven princes.” His head dropped, hanging down in front of him. “…I’m just a hobbit…”

Bilbo suddenly felt warm calloused fingers gently grasping his chin to lift his head. “No little one, you are not JUST a hobbit.” The dwarf’s voice rumbled gently, sending shivers through Bilbo’s body, “ You are OUR hobbit. You are the only thing in this existence that can complete our lives. You have saved our lives time and time again, you have our hearts.” Fili leaned and pressed his forehead to the hobbits, savoring the feeling of being close to the one he loved.

“We want no other but you Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.” Kili said softly before joining his foreheads with his brother and lover’s. Love swelled in Bilbo’s chest as he reached his hands up, gently placing one on each of the dwarves’ cheeks gently pulling their faces closer to his. 

“I would be honored to be bonded to you for our lives.” Bilbo whispered as clutched their faces. He was startled by the twin exhales of the breaths that the dwarves had been holding in, before they both let out relieved chuckles.

“Can we braid your hair?” Kili asked softly. “These beads are for courtship braids, to show all other dwarves that you are claimed, and to show of our love for you. We have one for you from each of us, and one for each of us to wear as well that you may braid into our hair.” He held his hand out to show the beads more clearly to Bilbo as the hobbit ran his fingers softly over the beautifully crafted beads. Bilbo nodded gently, not able to speak. His heart bursting with joy as the brother’s worked their fingers swiftly through his hair creating two braids that ran across the crown of his head to hang shortly in front of his ears. The brothers leaned back and admired their work smiling at THEIR hobbit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili deals with his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update, been feeling discouraged in my writing, feeling less than adequate as i read the other fanfics. Also having to edit and review my husbands final papers seeming as I am the only one between the two of us that possess the smallest amount of writing abilities. lol. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also thank you to all who leave comments and kudos, the positive feedback pushes me to keep writing through my doubts. :-D

Fili sat on the bench in Bilbo’s garden, clutching the letter that Thorin had requested they deliver. He wanted to rip it up in his hands, to walk into the hobbit hole and throw it into the fire. He had no idea what the letter said, but he didn’t care. Thorin did not deserve a second of Bilbo’s time, he did not deserve forgiveness. He would not cause his beloved anymore sadness if he could prevent it. As his fists tightened further over the letter he felt a soft touch on his arm; as he turned he was met with Bilbo’s worried face. The prince let out an exasperated sigh and he looked down at his hands.

“What has got you worked into such a frustrated tizzy my love?” Bilbo asked softly as he stroked the dwarf’s hair gently as he sat beside him on the bench; taking his free hand and placing it on the dwarf’s clenched fist. The dwarf’s body relaxed at the hobbit’s touch, Bilbo had always been able to calm him. Throughout their time together Bilbo had been Fili’s voice of reason, with a single touch he could drain the anger from his heart. But this time the anger was rooted too deeply in his heart, though it lessened greatly in the presence of his hobbit.

Letting out another sigh he turned to face Bilbo, “I want to rip this to shreds Bilbo.” He said as he held up the crumpled letter. Bilbo eyed the paper quizzically, “This is the letter that Thorin asked us to deliver to you.” Bilbo nodded calmly with a look of understanding.

“Well what does it say?” he asked, Fili was shocked at the hobbit’s question.

“I don’t know what it says.”

Bilbo shook his head gently, “If you don’t know what the letter contains or says how can you allow it to make you angry?” The hobbit was being incredibly calm and collected, unlike how Fili felt. Fili didn’t understand how Bilbo could regard something from Thorin so lightly; his uncle had been the cause of their separation and heart ache.

“How can you not?” Fili chocked out, feeling frustrated tears stinging his eyes.

Bilbo sighed, gently placing his small hand on the prince’s face, “Because my love, it is just a letter. It is a piece of paper that has no sway on my life at all. If I am not pleased with what the letter says I can simply cast it into the fireplace and forget what it says.” The hobbit ran his fingers gently across the dwarf’s soft golden whiskers in attempts to chase away the furrow in his brow. “You should not dwell on that which makes you angry. It does you no good, and it robs you of your happiness with me.”

Fili whipped his head to face the hobbit, “Nothing could rob me of my happiness of being with you”

Bilbo gave a weak smile, “It already has my love, twice now. I want us to be happy together and move on leaving the past in the past. I do not wish to hang on to anger and disappointment now that I have you two back in my life. You are my life and happiness, the air I breathe.”

Fili felt ashamed remembering how he had let his rage show the first night they had returned, having woken his love unintentionally. He did not want to burden his beloved, feeling frustrated he sighed again, “Can I be blamed if I’m angry?” he stared into the hobbits eyes, green and filled with understanding, “We had barely hung onto the hope of our reunion with you. We almost lost you completely, we have been robbed of over a year together when we should have been with you bring smiles to your face. It is his fault and no one else, and I am very angry.” He let his head hang, feeling ashamed of his feelings for the first time.

Bilbo breathed in deeply, “You cannot be blamed for feeling angry Fili. We three should be livid with the way our last year has played out.” Bilbo took both his hands, placing them on the dwarf’s face and turning it to look into his, “BUT…It is not all Thorin’s fault. I hold some of the blame as well.” As Fili opened his mouth to protest Bilbo held up his hand to stop him, “No my love, some of the blame should fall on my shoulders as well. I took the Arkenstone, though I did so out of love it does not change the fact that I did in fact steal from the King, and your Uncle. I do not harbor hatred against Thorin. If anything I  feel great pity for him. Yes, he did cause us to be apart for all the time we were, but you almost losing me was also partly my fault.” Bilbo’s breath stuttered as he breathed in again trying to control his emotions as he spoke. “I made the choice to drown my sorrows in drink, I chose to let go that night in the bathtub. I made choices that led me to where we ended up. Thorin made choices as well, but his was a sickness of the mind. Now that he no longer suffers from that sickness he will have to face the damage he has caused, and that my dearest love is a far harsher punishment than any anger or hate I could hold against him.”

Tears fell slowly down Fili’s cheeks as he listened to his lover’s words. He was so angry at Thorin, he wanted to blame him for everything. He never wanted Bilbo to feel responsible for any of this. “You never did any of this, you never deserved this.” He choked out, not caring that he had let his princely appearance down, allowing himself to crumble.

Bilbo’s voice strained, “None of us deserved this. Not even Thorin, but it happened just the same. There  is no crueler enemy than a proud angry fool who curses himself with hatred. Many decisions and paths were taken since we met, and I would not change a single one of them. Each choice led us to each other and where we are now. We are stronger now despite our trying hardships and separation, but we are together now and will be 'til the end of our days.” The hobbit smiled before wiping his thumbs gently under the dwarf’s eyes catching the tears that fell, and placing a firm kiss on the prince’s lips. He took the letter from Fili’s grips and placed it on his lap.

“Would you like us to read this together?” Bilbo asked quietly grasping the strong hand that he took the letter from, earning him a tear filled gaze from the prince.

“I do not wish for his words to cause you pain.” The prince choked out. Bilbo squeezed the dwarf’s hand reassuring, “There is nothing in this letter that could cause me pain. I have you and Kili by my side and I will be alright no matter what comes our way.” Fili nodded as he watched Bilbo’s hands breaking Thorin’s seal on the letter before smoothing the crumpled paper in his lap

 

**_“Master Bilbo Baggins,_ **

**_I write you this letter lacking the words to express my deepest regrets for my actions. I acted appallingly, causing both you and my dear nephew’s unnecessary heartache and pain. I knew how much you three cared for each other, yet I chose to prevent you contacting one another. I have no excuses for my behavior, only my regrets. Your banishment has been lifted, and should you choose to return to Erebor you will be granted full citizenship to our kingdom. I hope that the boys have found you well, and I hope that you will one day find it in your heart to forgive me for my selfish actions. I will forever attempt to repair and repay my eternal debt to you for your assistance in helping to save my people and reclaim my home, and one day repair the damage I have caused to the hearts of you and my nephews._ **

**_Until we meet again,_ **

**_Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain”_ **

 

Fili’s chest felt tight as he listened to his lover read his Uncle’s words, looking up to see Bilbo’s reaction. The hobbit simply folded up the letter again and placed it in his coat pocket before turning and smiling at the dwarf sitting next to him. “Now that is settled we need to begin the packing of my belongings we wish to take with us back to Erebor, also I have my dear friend Hamfast coming to afternoon tea to discuss some things with us.”

Fili felt a smile filling his face as he listened to Bilbo’s words. “You mean it truly?” He asked unbelieving, “You wish to return to Erebor with us?”

Bilbo chuckled to himself before the hobbit ran his fingers over the braid along Fili’s left temple gently fingering the bead woven within it, “I wish nothing more with all my heart. That is what this means.” He gave the braid a gentle tug causing Fili to let out a small chuckle. “My home will be wherever you and Kili are. Home is not a place, it is not a hobbit hole in the ground or a glorious castle. Home is in your heart and who you hold there. No more fretting, I am not going to change my mind about any of this Fili.” The hobbit leveled the dwarf with his stare, “You and Kili are the loves of my simple hobbit life, and if you yourselves are sure about taking me to be yours then why should I not be as sure as you two?”

Fili smiled brightly as he took his lover’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply pulling away breathlessly, “You my dear little one will be my beloved until the end of your days, there is no getting rid of me. I will be by your side, constantly, like a **_parasite_**.” Fili emphasized the last word, reminiscing on the memory of how Bilbo saved them from the trolls smiling as he placed his forehead against the hobbits breathing in deeply the scent of his hobbit and the beautiful surroundings feeling the anger in his heart disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! To all who left wonderfully encouraging comments and kudos! I love your sweet faces! *HUGGS!!!* Hope you enjoy this chapter. :-D

Kili shot his brother and their hobbit a cheeky smile as the pair walked into Bag End, “And what have you two been up to hmmm?” Smile growing as he raised his eyebrows. Bilbo shook his head at the raven haired one before giggling. “Oh yes Kili, we were buggering each other senseless in the front garden for all of Hobbiton to see.”

Fili growled slightly as he walked up behind the hobbit, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s chest, “Not a bad idea if you ask me. What do you think Kili?” The archer smile broadened, “Sounds like a delicious idea brother! Whatdaya say Mister Baggins? Fancy a tumble in the garden?” Kili waggled his eyebrows at the flustered hobbit.

“Certainly not!” He protested smacking gently at Fili’s hands, “We have a great deal of things to do before this afternoon. We need to plan out and pack what I will need to bring with me on our journey back to Erebor.” Kili’s cheeky grin disappeared then, his face melting into shock at the hobbits words. His face only caused his older brother to chuckle into the hobbit’s hair.

“You have decided that you will return with us?” Kili’s voice was full of hope. They had not discussed Bilbo coming back to Erebor with them since they gave him the courting beads. They hadn’t wanted to pressure him into going someplace he didn’t want to be. They wanted him to be happy wherever they were, and Kili could hardly believe that Bilbo had come to a decision so quickly.

Bilbo smiled kindly at the younger dwarf, “Yes my love. I will be returning to Erebor with the pair of you. I think we should leave as soon as we have my possessions packed up and prepared to go. I know you had to leave your mother without allowing yourselves time to be with her and I am eager to get you home with her where you belong.” The archer got up from the chair in front of the fireplace and approached the pair placing his hands gently on either side of the hobbit’s face and placed a soft kiss to his lips, “You will not regret your choice to be with us, we will make sure you are always happy and that no harm will come to you.” Kili wrapped his arms around the hobbit, continuing over him to embrace his brother standing behind the Halfling.

Bilbo smiled as the warmth of their embrace caused his heart to swell with happiness. “I know I will not regret my decision.” Bilbo glanced at the clock, “But I will regret is if this house is not tidied up by the time Hamfast gets here in the next half hour.” He ducked under the brother’s arms as he hurried to the kitchen, “I need to prepare for afternoon tea, and do you two think you could tidy up a bit?”

The brothers groaned and slumped against each other, “Do we have to? Your Hobbit Hole looks tidy and neat, what else is there to do?” Bilbo scowled at them around the corner of the kitchen.

“Tidy up you two! Just pick up any of the books or papers off the floor, make sure your boots are put away by the door, things like that. This hobbit coming over is the one who has been looking out for me for the last year and I would like him to see that I am happier now. I owe a great deal to Hamfast Gamgee and I will have my Hobbit Hole tidy and tea prepared when he arrives. Now scoot!” He leveled the two dwarves with a glare that got the pair moving quickly enough.

Bilbo rushed about the kitchen, putting the kettle on for tea, running back and forth from the cold cellar to the kitchen setting out food for tea time and getting out his best china. This was indeed a very important visit from Hamfast, Bilbo owed a lot to the hobbit for his kindness and love throughout the last year, if it weren’t for Hamfast stern relentless guardianship over him he surely wouldn’t have lived long enough to see his darling dwarf’s again. He planned on repaying Hamfast and Bell in the only way he knew how. Glancing at the clock again he rushed back in the kitchen to find the brother’s sitting looking far from innocent.

“Fili can you keep an eye on the kettle? I have to get a few things, Kili keep your ears open for any knocks on the door? I will be right back!” He called as he ran down the hallway, hurrying into his room and pulling out a box from under his bed, opening it quickly, before closing it and carrying it to the kitchen. As he placed the box on the table there came a soft knock at the door.

“You two go ahead and stay sitting, I’ll get it.” Bilbo walked quickly to the door leaving the dwarves in the kitchen and opened it to find Hamfast and little Samwise standing on the other side smiling brightly at him.

“Hamfast! Samwise please come it!” The two hobbits smiled wider as they walked into Bag End, “Yer looking quite well Mr. Bilbo, I don’t think I’ve see ye looking so cheery in quite some time.” Hamfast placed his hand gently on Bilbo’s shoulder giving it a firm squeeze, “It is a good thing to see indeed.”

Bilbo smiled back at the two Gamgees, “Well you see there is a reason for my cheeriness, won’t you come in for tea?” Bilbo led the two into the kitchen where the dwarf princes were seated. Samwise let out a huge gasp at the sight of them, and began to tug at his father’s shirt sleeve, “Da! There are dwarves here! Mister Bilbo! Are those the dwarves from your story?” As the tiny hobbit’s voice rang through the air the dwarves turned around shooting twin smiles to the three hobbits standing in the doorway. The princes stood up quickly,

“Fili...”

“And Kili…”

“At your service” they chimed together bowing, causing Samwise’s jaw to drop nearly to the floor. Hamfast put out his hand, “Hamfast Gamgee at yers. It’s a pleasure to meet ye.” The dwarves shook the larger Gamgee’s hand and turned to the tiny shireling, “And what might your name be little one?” Kili asked softly smiling wide at the little thing.

“I am Samwise Gamgee sirs.” The hobbitling said shyly.

Fili walked up to Hamfast and hugged him tightly, the older hobbit looked quite unsure about the embrace. “Thank you!” Fili said quietly in the hobbit’s ear. Hamfast hugged the dwarf back slightly, “For what?”

Fili pulled out of the hug with his hands still firmly on Hamfast’s shoulders, “Thank you for watching over Bilbo. Thank you for helping him and keeping him safe.” The round hobbit blushed bright red at the dwarf’s words, waving his hands in the air stuttering.

“It was no trouble at all. We Gamgees consider Mister Bilbo here to be as good as family. We did what any good friend or hobbit would do.” Bilbo smiled at the group in front of him, “Well let’s all go sit down, we would hate for the tea to go cold.”

The group all sat down at the table as Bilbo served the tea, Kili completely enthralled by the tiny hobbit he sat beside; answering all the questions he could that the little one posed. Fili sat beside Bilbo with his hand on his lover’s knee listening as Bilbo spoke with the older hobbit.

“Hamfast I wanted to talk to you about some things.” He smiled at the older hobbit who shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but returned the smile, though it was weak as he nodded.

“I wanted to thank you for all your kindness and care that you have shown me over the last year.” Hamfast brought his hand up and opened his mouth to speak, but Bilbo continued quickly so that he would not have the opportunity to interrupt, he wanted to get this all out without any protests. “I know that Gandalf asked you to keep a particularly close eye on me once I returned to the shire. I am so very grateful for everything that you have done for me. Words cannot express. Though I know that Gandalf asked you to watch over me, I also know that you would have done it without being asked. Because you and Bell are the kindest hobbits I have ever known with the biggest hearts.” The older hobbit blushed as Bilbo spoke, wringing his hands in his lap.

“To thank you for all of your generosity and love, I am leaving you Bag End.” The room filled with gasps, all eyes turning to Bilbo.

“I could never possible accept something like that Mister Bilbo. Bag End is your home. Your father built it especially for yer mother.” Hamfast shook his head hard.

Bilbo reached across the table and took Hamfast’s hand, “No Ham, this was my parents’ home. They are gone now. I plan to leave as soon as possible with these two lovely dwarves to return to their kingdom to live there. Where they go is my home now. You and Bell have a beautiful large family with the most precious children,” Bilbo shot Sam a bright smile. “You two deserve to have Bag End since I will no longer be living her anymore. You and Bell deserve the best for all your kind hearts in your family. My own family did not come to help me in any way since I have returned from my adventure. No one deserves Bag End more than you.” Bilbo pushed the box towards Hamfast who nervously opened it. “Those are all the papers and documents you will need to maintain ownership of Bag End once I am gone. I will be taking a small amount of my belongings with me, but everything else I leave to You, Bell and your little ones.”

Hamfast’s mouth hung open in shock as he looked in the box at the deed and papers of ownership already signed by Bilbo giving ownership over the his family. “I…I don’t know what to say.” Hamfast looked up with tears in his eyes. Bilbo knew how the Gamgee’s had struggled in the past, they had many many children and Hamfast and Bell worked very hard to provide for their family. He wanted them to never have to worry about such things again, they helped him to survive the hardest time of his life and they deserved it all and more. Bilbo just smiled, “There is nothing to say. We shall be leaving at the end of the week if all goes well and then it will all be yours. Just as long as you promise to bring Bell and the children to see us off.” Hamfast nodded gently, unable to speak over the lump in his throat.

“We are going to live here in yer house Mister Bilbo?” Samwise chimed in from his spot next to the archer who giggled at him.

“Yes Samwise, but it won’t be my house anymore. It will be yours. Do you think you can help your Momma and Da take care of it for me?” Samwise puffed out his chest with pride as he nodded, “It would be my pleasure Mister Bilbo.” This earned the tiny shireling looks of adoration and giggles from the two dwarves.

Bilbo turned back to Hamfast, “I mean this Ham, you and Bell deserve this more than any hobbit I know.”

“Can we go tell Momma!?!?!?” Samwise cried excitedly beside Kili, “Please?”

Bilbo just giggled and smiled brightly at the little one before turning to Hamfast and nodding, “Well I suppose we should shouldn’t we little one? Looks like we have a lot of work to get done ourselves at our home.” Hamfast took Bilbo’s hand in his, “Thank ye Bilbo.” Tears were brimming the older hobbit’s eyes, “Truly Thank ye. We only wished for your happiness since you returned. Now that you have your dwarves here with you I can see exactly what you were missing in your life.” He smiled at the dwarves sitting across from him, “We will miss ye terribly we will. But we want you happy and safe and well. And if ye were ever to want to return to The Shire to visit, ye will always have a place in our home.”

Hamfast stood up and hugged Bilbo tightly before pulling away and tucking the box neatly under his arm. “Come Sam; let’s go tell yer mother and brothers and sisters of this exciting news!” He continued forward grasping the hands of the dwarf princes, shaking them firmly before following his running hobbitling out the door of Bag End, waving goodbye to them as they headed down the lane.

As Bilbo shut the door behind them he turned to see the two princes positively beaming at him with smiles on their faces. “That was a very kind thing you did for that man Bilbo.” Fili said first, Bilbo just shrugged his shoulders, “It was the right thing for me to do. I know that they have had a difficult life trying to take care of all their little ones. It is better that my home and any leftover belongings go to they who deserve it, rather than my atrocious relatives. From the moment you mentioned Gandalf having someone watch over me I knew what needed to be done.” He smiled as he walked towards his two loves. “Now let’s get sorting and packing so we can head home to Erebor soon.” He pressed his forehead to theirs before pulling back and leading them down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why, Hello there Erebor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to those of you who leave comments and kudos! *Squish your faces and hug you*

Bilbo let out a sigh as he rested his head on Fili’s shoulder, sitting between the brothers on the cart as they were resting for a bit and eating a bit of food. They would be at Erebor by nightfall, and Bilbo was beginning to feel quite nervous about the whole thing. The closer they got, a little bit of his courage began to wash away. So many thoughts ran through the hobbit’s head. _‘How will the company receive me?’ ‘Will things be terribly awkward?’ ‘How will Dis receive me?’ ‘Will she find me worthy of her sons?’ ‘How would the kingdom take to their two prince’s marrying a simple hobbit from the shire?’_ His heart began to pound in his chest. He was close to suggesting that they stay stopped and camp one more night, but he knew that was not fair to his lovers.

Fili leaned his head gently to rest on the hobbit’s on his shoulder before taking his hand and squeezing it gently. “We are almost home my love.” Bilbo could hear the smile in the dwarf’s voice and squeezed his hand affectionately back, not saying anything. He didn’t want to burden the prince with his worries, not when everything had been so perfect. Their journey had gone well without incident, the Gamgees came and bid them farewell, he had his most prized possessions, and he had his dwarves. But he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread, that Thorin would throw him from Erebor once more. The memories of Thorin screaming at him, calling him **_betrayer_** rang through his mind as if it had happened yesterday. He had the letter from Thorin still in his pocket, folded neatly. He had read the words over and over again, reminding himself that everything was going to be ok, but still the insecurities crept back into his heart.

“You alright Bilbo?” Kili’s voice brought him back from his thoughts. “You look like you are going to be sick.” Fili turned and looked down at Bilbo.

“You are a bit green love. Are you feeling alright?”

Bilbo blushed shaking his head, “I’ll be fine. Just a case of nerves is all.”

Fili wrapped his arm around the hobbit and kissed the messy mop of honey colored curls. “You are not the only one with a case of nerves right now little one. My stomach has been in knots since we got within a day’s travel of Erebor. I am actually quite anxious.” Bilbo looked up at the blonde dwarf who gifted him with a soft smile and another kiss on the forehead.

“I have been feeling that way for the last week!” Kili sighed as he sat on the other side of their hobbit. “Feel as if I’ve swallowed butterflies and they are making my heart thud in my ears. Not sure exactly what I’m nervous about, but I am just the same.”

Bilbo laughed happily, “What a brave bunch of warriors we are. The three of us nervous and frightened, by what?” he continued to laugh, unsure why he was finding this so amusing, suddenly Fili’s deep laughter joined him, then Kili’s. They laughed and laughed until their sides hurt. Bilbo wiped away tears from his face as his laughter subsided as he gave a sigh.

“Do you think everything will be fine?” leaning his frame against the archer.

“Not sure. But we won’t know until we get there. No point in worrying ourselves ill until there is something we really need to worry about.” He squeezed the hobbit in a tight hug reassuringly. “Let’s get moving so we can get home before dark, and make sure we get you fed little one.” He tickled Bilbo’s sides teasingly, causing another outburst of laughter from the hobbit.

“Stop It! Stop! Alright let’s get moving again.” He let out an exhausted sigh at the ceasing attack on his poor ribs as he climbed back up on the bench of the cart. “How long until we reach Erebor do you think?”

Fili scratched his beard gently as he climbed up on the bench besides Bilbo, “I would guess about an hour, Kili?” The archer looked at the sun in the sky, “Yeah, I’d say you are right brother, in about an hour we will be home.

They continued to ride in silence as Bilbo attempted to take a short nap while leaning on the older prince, softly drifting in and out of light dreams of lying in the grass under the trees with his two dwarves until the sound of extra sets of pony hooves pulled him completely out of sleep. His head shooting up to see three dwarves riding towards them, Erebor growing in the background behind the riders who were becoming clearer as they neared them.

Bilbo felt a spell of anxiety fill his chest again as he recognized the dwarves; riding towards them was Nori, Bofur, and Dwalin. He wanted to hide, wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. He didn’t want to know what the three thought of him, if they hated him the way that Thorin had during his gold lust. But Bofur’s bright crinkling smile and signature silly hat helped to ease the tightness in his chest.

“Hallo Bilbo! Hello Fili and Kili! It is good to see that you have finally returned! The mountain has been quite dull with you two gone.” The toymaker smiled brightly at them.

“Dull isn’t quite the word I would use,” Nori cut in, “I would say quiet.” Nori’s teasing earned him a laugh from Bofur, but Dwalin said nothing. He sat on his pony, only curtly nodding his head at the princes and Bilbo. “Ha…Ha…Ha…You are hilarious my friends.” Kili shot back at them. They continued on towards the gates of Erebor. They seemed bigger than Bilbo remembered.

“So was your journey safe then?” Bofur asked happily. Bilbo smiled and softly answered, “Yes, nothing to report really. Just a nice quiet ride across middle earth.” The toymaker let out a chuckle at the hobbit’s response.

Bilbo glanced over at Dwalin who was riding to the right of their cart, his eyes fixed forward, silently continuing on. Bilbo felt the anxiety beginning to clench his chest again; Kili grabbed his hand and squeezed it when he noticed Bilbo watching the stern looking dwarf offering him a smile leaning down to whisper in his ear. “No need to worry little one. We are home.”

All at once there was a rush of people to meet them, a large group of dwarves who immediately went to unloading the cart. “Take everything to our chambers please.” Fili said firmly to the dwarves who were working to free the cart of its contents. Bilbo turned to see almost every member of the company standing before him. _‘This is it Bilbo, now you see how everyone feels about you.’_  He thought to himself, until he was almost knocked to the ground by a bone crushing hug from Ori. Bilbo had no idea that the scribe had that much strength.

“It is wonderful to see you Bilbo!” The scribe pulled back offering a genuinely happy smile, suddenly Bilbo was being nearly smothered in the arms of the members of their former company, Bilbo searched over the heads to find Fili and Kili. When he spotted them they were leaning against each other with their arms draped over on another’s’ shoulders, wearing twin looks of satisfaction as they watched the outpouring of love and welcoming for their hobbit.

“Where are they?” A voice called out from the back of the group, dwarves began to move aside for whoever the voice belonged to. Suddenly standing in front of him was the most beautiful dwarf, her skin the color of ivory, her beard shaved into a thin line across her jaw, raven hair riddled with braids and hanging loosely over her shoulders. She had a small frame and looked quite dainty, and then their eyes met; she had piercing blue eyes, the color of sapphires, and he knew immediately her eyes were a perfect match to Thorin’s. This was Dis, princess under the mountain and mother to his beloveds.

Though the princess face did not hold a scowl like her older brother’s did the majority of the time. Bilbo was met with the brightest and loving smile, her eyes sparkling with tears. Bilbo had not noticed that Fili and Kili had moved up behind him in all the commotion. Suddenly the hobbit found himself in the middle of a Durin family embrace. Dis clung to the hobbit as her sons wrapped their arms around them, quite sobs escaping all three dwarves that surrounded his body. Bilbo felt his chest loosen, the anxiety melting away; being replaced by a swelling in his heart at the feeling of being loved. He finally felt like he was at home in this embrace of the dwarves, tears of happiness flowing freely down his face.

Dis pulled away and took Bilbo’s face in her hands, “I am so very pleased and happy that you are here.” Bilbo smiled shyly at her, she let go of his face and proceeded to grab her sons’ faces in a similar fashion, placing firm kisses to each of their cheeks. “All of you. Let’s get you three to your room so you can get cleaned up for dinner. I hate to break it to you, but you are all quite stinky.”

The princes made scoffing noises behind Bilbo, “We are not _‘stinky’_ we are well seasoned mother.” Kili said cheekily.

“Well how about you go wash off some of your seasoning?” She said shooting him a motherly glare which sent the younger prince into a howl of laughter. “How about you take Bilbo there for us Mum? We will join you in a moment or two; we just need to have a few words.”

Dis nodded and placed her arm around Bilbo and walked past the big group of dwarves that had come to welcome them. Bilbo looked around in awe at the dwarven kingdom around him. A lot had changed in the last year that he had been banished, the halls were shining and the debris cleared away. “The kingdom looks beautiful.” He said softly, feeling quite unsure on how he was supposed to act around the princess; he wanted to be as respectful as possible seeing as she was the mother of his loves and also royalty.

“Yes, it cleaned up quite nicely didn’t it?” She flashed him a smile, the same smile that Kili wore the majority of the time; a smile that was filled with possible mischief. “There is no need to feel nervous around me Bilbo.” She said after a stretch of silence as they continued to walk. “I truly am happy and please that you have come to Erebor to be with my boys. They love you very deeply.” She stopped walking and reached out and ran her fingers across the braids that covered the crown of his head before she gently touched the beads. “Those beads belonged to their father.” She said softly looking into Bilbo’s eyes, “And I am happy to see them getting some use after so many years.” She smiled and pinched his cheeks slightly before leading him to a set of doors and leading him inside.

He walked into the most beautiful room he had ever seen, the walls had the most beautiful carvings and dwarven symbols in the details. A large balcony window opened to a beautiful view that looked out over the land that stretched between Dale and Erebor, the mountains truly breathtaking. The room itself was almost the same size as Bag End in its entirety.

“I will leave you to get cleaned up and make sure that Fili and Kili don’t get caught up in silliness. To be honest they are the ones who need the cleaning up.” She shot Bilbo a wink and left the room. Bilbo began peeking into the smaller rooms that sectioned off the main room to find a washroom, a small kitchen and pantry, and  large walk-in wardrobe room that was filled with clothing. He ran his fingers gently over the clothes that hung in the room. This place was absolutely beautifully magnificent, excitement built in his chest causing him to blush, _‘I get to live here, with my two dwarves. I get to spend the rest of my days here with them.”_ A sudden burst of laughter alerted him to **_his_** dwarves arriving into the room.

“Bilbo! Where are you little one?”

Bilbo stepped out of the wardrobe room, “Right here. Just having a look around. This place Is huge and absolutely beautiful.” Bilbo’s cheeks began to ache from his wide smile. Kili rushed up to him wrapping his arms around the hobbit’s waist before pulling him in for a deep and passionate kiss, the dwarf’s hands running all over the hobbit’s back before firmly grabbing his arse. “Welcome home little one.” He smiled lazily at Bilbo.

A loud knock at the door caused Kili to groan and shoot an irritated glare over his shoulder before shouting, “COME IN!”

As the heavy doors opened a familiar frame stepped in the door, closing it quietly behind him. Bilbo’s chest immediately tightened again, and panic spread through his body.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Thorin Oakenshield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Kili felt Bilbo tense as Thorin entered the room. The archer took Bilbo’s hands firmly in his as Fili moved between them and Thorin, the older prince glared past his uncle at Dwalin who stood behind the king with a scowl on his face. The tattooed dwarf simply glared back, matching the blonde prince’s intensity as the blonde balled his hands into fists. Fili’s only broke his stare when he heard Bilbo’s breathing change from steady to quick quiet breathes of panic, turning his back on his uncle and Dwalin to come to his love’s side.

Fili could see that Bilbo was physically scared and anxious, the hobbits chest rapidly rising and falling as his breathe quickened, and a distinct look of fear in his eyes. The older prince took the hobbit’s face in his hands and gently pressed his forehead to it, “Do not be afraid little one.” He whispered softly as he rubbed his fingers softly on the sides of Bilbo’s face and scalp. “There is nothing to fear. I am here, Kili is here. We will not let any harm come to you. We will not abandon you like we did last time. You are safe.” The Halfling nodded softly as be brought his hands to rest on the larger dwarf hands on his face, giving them a grounding squeeze. Fili pulled his face back slightly to look into his hobbit’s eyes, “Do not be afraid.”

The blonde prince once again stood his ground between the hobbit and the king, his younger brother standing by his side firmly. They would not be moved so long as Bilbo was frightened, they did not care if Dwalin was there, and they would stand between anyone who caused their beloved to feel so scared. Fili finally turned his gaze to the king, their uncle, to Thorin. To his surprise he was not met with the same glowering scowl that Dwalin wore, but a face lined with concern.

“Dwalin leave us.” Thorin said softly. Dwalin moved to protest, approaching Thorin’s side, “I said leave.” The king repeated. Dwalin sent the princes a glare before turning and leaving the room. Once the captain of the guard had left Thorin just stood there in the middle of the room in silence. He just stared at them with a look that the princes had not seen in many years. Not since they were quite small, not since their grandfather had passed on. Suddenly Bilbo moved around the two dwarves in front of him, coming to stand by their side. At the sight of the hobbit Thorin’s stoic kingly manner broke entirely, the dwarf king fell to his knees and wept.

Bilbo moved forward, approaching the weeping king until a firm hand held his arm. Turning he was met with a concerned looked from Kili who was holding his arm firmly but gently. The hobbit placed his hand gently on the one that held his arm offering a small smile, causing the hand to release him. Bilbo walked silently across the large room until he stood in front of where the king knelt on the polished floors. He watched as the dwarf who had been so strong and fierce in the years past was in pieces on the floor. He felt all the fear rush out of his body at the sight of the broken king, as it was replaced with a more overwhelming feeling of pity for the dwarf in front of him.

Without thinking he softly placed his hand on the top of Thorin’s head, as he would a small child that needed comforting. Suddenly Bilbo found himself swept into an almost bone crushing hug as the kings tears fell freely into his hobbit-y curls. Hesitantly Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin and gently patting the king on the back comfortingly. Despite all the hateful words that had been spewed from Thorin’s mouth all that time ago, it did not change the fact that they had once been friends. They had been friends, and it would do no good for him to hold onto the hurtful memories. It was time to forgive.

“I am sorry Halfling.” Thorin said quietly before looking up to see his nephews. “I am so sorry Fili. I am so sorry Kili.” The king closed his eyes tightly as the tears continued to leak from them. Bilbo continued to softly comfort Thorin, “I know you are.” Bilbo said plainly, his words seemingly sent the king into another round of sobs. Bilbo eased Thorin up off the ground, as easily as a hobbit can do for a dwarf, before releasing the dwarf and taking a step back. “I know that you are sorry Thorin. I too am sorry for the damaged that I caused through my actions when we reclaimed Erebor. I want you to know that I forgive you.”

The king’s mouth dropped open in shock at the Halfling’s words. How could Bilbo forgive him? After all he had done, after all the cruel things he had said, after all the time apart he forced on him and his nephews, how could he so freely forgive? The hobbit just looked at him with a look of pity and understanding. It caused the kings heart to tighten in his chest; this hobbit was the embodiment of kindness that he had never witnessed in his long life. How could he have been so cruel to him, to his nephews? Guilt filled every corner of his heart.

Fili and Kili moved behind Bilbo, the blonde prince too was in shock at Bilbo’s willingness to forgive so freely. The sight of his beloved kind and comforting manner with their uncle washed away the anger that he felt towards his uncle. If Bilbo could forgive than so could he, he wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s shoulders and placed a gentle kiss to his right temple that held his courting braid, winning him a gentled caress of the hobbit’s hand along his cheek. “We wish to no longer dwell on the past uncle. Our only wishes are to move forward in our lives with Bilbo by our sides, and for Kili and I to take him as our own, bonded to us through marriage.” As he said the words he noticed Kili had moved to Bilbo’s left taking the Halfling’s left hand in his holding it tightly.

Thorin nodded and smiled widely as he observed the trio that stood before him, warmth spreading through his heart as he observed the braids that were in their hair. Even Kili’s held a braid with a beautiful courting bead in it, the young dwarf had never let anyone braid his hair, but there it was. “Well this is certainly happy news indeed. I would like to offer my blessing to this marriage. I know that you will be very happy and will care for one another. A feast is already in preparations in celebration of your return. If you would permit me, I would like to make this happy announcement personally.” Thorin’s face was still not the stern stoic presentation that was befitting a king, but one that was pleading hope, desperately. 

Fili and Kili wrapped their arms around their uncle and hugged him tightly. This was far more than Thorin could have ever wished for, and his heart swelled, letting go of the sadness that he had felt since his gold lust left him. He felt tears stinging in his eyes again as the boys released him from their embrace, “Thank you...” he said softly, “Especially you Bilbo. I know that I am the last person here that deserves forgiveness. Thank you for so freely giving it to me. I will continue to try and repair any damage that my words and actions have caused. I am so thoroughly pleased to have you here with us dear friend, and even more so to know that you will be joining our family. I will leave you know to bathe before the feast. Your mother and I will be back to fetch you so we may make the announcement of your upcoming marriage all together.”

Fili, Kili and Bilbo nodded and watched as Thorin left, closing the door behind him. Kili let out a small whimper that caught his brother and Bilbo’s attention, only to show that he was crying. “Oh dear, what’s the matter Kili?” Bilbo asked softly. Kili let out a sobbing laugh, “That went **_much_** better than I had been anticipating. I thought you were going to run across the room and murder Dwalin Fili.” Kili continued to laugh, “Oh Aule!!! I am so glad that is over with now.” The archer let out a long sigh before wrapping his arms around Bilbo and kissing his head. “Let’s all get cleaned up, mum is right, we stink.” He pinched Bilbo’s bum causing the hobbit to squeak before the archer ran off to the washroom cackling, the hobbit and his brother hot on his heels.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shiz goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovlies! Here is gift to you to celebrate my birthday that was yesterday. :D Hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you again to all who leave comments and kudos! As always I love your faces!

Dis knocked softly on the door before entering her sons’ chambers, to find the pair of them looking handsome as ever. It filled her with joy to see the two of them smiling so brightly, she never again wanted to see them broken the way she had found them months ago. If possible her smile grew when the hobbit stepped out from behind Fili wearing the dwarven clothes she had made for him whilst she waited for their possible return. The burgundy tunic was trimmed with fine gold embroidery, and the pants seemed to fit him perfectly. She was grateful that Bofur had supplied her with the halflings tattered clothes that had been left behind.

When Fili spotted her his smile grew, “Hello mother.” As the golden haired prince approached his mother he raised his hands above his head, “Do we still stink?” flashing her a cheeky grin. She glared at him and pushed him away unsuccessfully as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and lifted her off the ground.

“You put me down this instance Fili. I brought you into this mountain I can take you out just as quickly.” Fili laughed heartily before setting his mother down. “And no, you no longer stink. Bilbo my dear you look simply smashing in dwarven clothes.” She smiled at the hobbit that was blushing bright red and tugging gently at the hem of his tunic.

“They will take some getting used to, but they are lovely. Are they children’s size? I didn’t think they made hobbit sized dwarf clothes.” The hobbit let out a chuckle as the princess watched him.

“Actually you have your dear friend Bofur to thank for them. He provided me with some clothes that were left behind here during your abrupt departure from Erebor and I gave them to royal dresser and had them made especially for you should you and my boys choose to return. Thorin tells me we are to be making an announcement tonight?” She flashed the hobbit a grin as she turned to her younger son and kissed him on the cheek before running her fingers along the courting braid in his hair. “It is nice to see a braid in your hair for a change son.”

The archer hugged his mother gently as she acknowledged the braid. “Thorin is to announce our engagement to Bilbo this evening at the feast. We are quite excited.” Fili and Kili exchanged ecstatic looks as they bounced in place, while Bilbo fidgeted nervously.

“As you should be, it is very happy and welcomed news my loves. Time to go if you are all ready.” The princess turned to assess the state of the three lovers in front of her before nodding in approval leading the group to the door. When they opened the door they found Thorin smiling and a less grumpy looking Dwalin waiting for them.

As they made their way to the dining hall for the feast Bilbo began to grow nervous. It was one thing to be alone with the princes and their mother, even Thorin or the rest of the company; but he couldn’t help but shake the dread that came along with the thought of being rejected by the other dwarves of Erebor. He left his home in the Shire to be with his loves, but now fear began to rush through his veins as they entered the crowded room.

Bilbo watched as Thorin stood at the head of the great dining table and held his hands above his head to quiet the rowdy crowd of dwarves joined in the room.

“As you are all aware we are here this evening in celebration of the return of my two sister’s sons; Prince Fili and Prince Kili.” Thorin looked over at the princes a bright smile on his face. “But that is not the only reason why we are here. We are also here to celebrate the return of the hobbit Bilbo Baggins, who without him we would not be sitting in these halls today.” Thorin’s gaze then turned to Bilbo who was blushing at the sudden mention of his name. “Bilbo Baggins has saved my life many times over, as well as the members of our company on our journey to retake Erebor. If that weren’t enough he stood up to me when no one else would and did what he knew to be right. For these many reasons I am proud to announce his betrothal to my dear nephews.” At these words there were many cheers, but they were mixed with an amount of murmuring through the crowd.

Bilbo’s blush brightened at the reaction to the news.

“ _BOTH_ of the princes are betrothed to this creature?” A red haired dwarf moved from the middle of the crowd and advanced towards the hobbit. “You must certainly be joking Thorin. How could you allow your only heirs to make such a foolish decision?” Bilbo felt embarrassment fill his chest as the red haired dwarf continued to advance, moving directly at him wearing a sneer on his lips. “You would allow your nephews to make such a disgraceful choice in a mate.” The room was now silent as the dwarf stood in front of Bilbo. The hobbit lowered his eyes to his feet as the dwarf drew nearer and leered over him as if to be assessing the Halfling. Bilbo tried to will the tears to not fill his eyes, but they came just the same hot and strong.

The ginger dwarf made a scoffing noise as he turned to address the rest of the group. “Oh how this kingdom has fallen from glory, to think that the King and his kin could allow such creatures to defile our halls.” Bilbo refused to look up from his feet, not wanting to see the looks on the faces of the dwarves around him. Then the hobbit heard the distinct **_thunk_** and **_crack_** followed by many gasps **,** when he looked up he found Dwalin standing over the ginger dwarf now lying on the floor with blood pouring from his face.

“You will think twice the next time you feel the need to let your voice be heard Falarin.” The dwarven warrior had blood dripping from his knuckledusters as his hands were gripped into fists, his whole body red with rage as he stood over the bleeding dwarf. “How dare you question the honor of having this hobbit in our halls, when these halls would not be here for you to enjoy, nor your noble wealth if it were not for him?”

Dis stepped up beside Dwalin as she looked down at the ginger dwarf who was moaning in pain, her look fierce and rageful as well. “Also, how **_DARE_** you think to insult my sons’ beloved or my brother’s choice to support them?”

“It is a disgrace!” The ginger dwarf sputtered through the blood flowing from his face before laughing. “Your line will die out, you foolish princess. You curse your own family by allowing this union. Your line shall be broken in death seeing as there will be no heirs produced from this creature.” Dis’ glare intensified as she clenched her hand into a fist grabbing Falarin by his robes pulling back to deliver another strike to his face.

“That is where you are wrong.” Bilbo said quietly, all of the attention turning to him at his sudden speech. Dis held her fist in the air as she turned her gaze to him. Fili and Kili looked confused looked at their lover with confusion. Bilbo feeling brave stepped forward to stand over Falarin who was still wearing his sneer.

“What you fail to know, being the uneducated dwarf that you are,” Bilbo began as he himself was feeling the rage in his own heart as he stepped next to the princess, “Is that hobbits are quite extraordinary creatures. Both males and females can bear young.” There were some that gasped while others shared confused glances. “Should either Fili or Kili desire to have children in the future I would proudly bear them for them. The line of Durin **WILL NOT** be broken due to the fact that I am not a female dwarf. I will serve the line of Durin in whatever way I can til the end of my days.” Bilbo felt his confidence growing; though he still felt thoroughly embarrassed at having announced this personal information to people he didn’t know when he hadn’t even had a chance to tell the princes. Silence fell throughout the room until Falarin spoke again, “That is a disgusting suggestion, that we would want any half breed offspring that you would bring to this kingdom.”

As the words fell from Falarin’s mouth Fili leapt from where he stood and beat his fists into the ginger dwarf mercilessly, letting the boiling rage take hold of him. It took Dwalin, Dis, Kili, Thorin, and Balin to pull Fili from Falarin who was bleeding profusely across the floor. “ **HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO MY BETROTHED? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY FAMILY AND OUR KINGDOM THAT WAY! THIS IS TREACHERY!”** Dwalin had his arms around Fili’s waist as he proceeded to drag the raging prince from the dining hall, the young dwarf swearing and shouting as he was removed.

Thorin stood again in front of the room, his clear blue eyes narrowing in a glare. “Falarin, you will be punished severely. Noble or no, you have NO place to speak any sort of words against the choices of your king or his kin. Guards take him to the dungeons.” Thorin watched as Dis ran to Bilbo’s side quickly as the guards came to take away the bloodied dwarf. Thorin felt pride swelling in his chest as he watched the hobbit standing tall, not cowering away at the gory sight that was in front of them his gaze never wavering. He was going to rule well with his nephews, this hobbit would be the best thing for this kingdom and he knew it. “Now, as for the rest of you.” The king continued, “If any of you share Falarin’s opinion of my choices as king to bless the union of my nephews and my dear friend you will hold your tongues, pack your things and leave this mountain immediately.” The room grew quiet again. “There will be no allowance for such things to be spoken again. I will not allow for such treachery and hate to be spewed in these halls.”

The room remained silent, not a word was breathed among the many dwarves in the room as they watched Thorin, King under the Mountain, turn on his heels, gathering his sister, nephew, and hobbit into his arms and ushering them from the room. Fili’s roaring voice could still be heard as they opened the doors and exited.

Bilbo’s pace began to quicken as he broke himself away from the group, moving in the direction of his beloved’s roaring rant. “ **I WILL NOT BE HELD HERE WHILE FILTH LIKE FALARIN ROAM THESE HALLS! HE WILL PAY FOR HIS WORDS! LET ME OUT OF HERE DWALIN!”** As Bilbo came to the door that Dwalin was now holding securely in his hands from the outside while Fili raged inside. When Dwalin saw the hobbit he sighed and let go of the handles as they flew open to show the blond prince; his hair a mess and splattered with blood that also covered his face his expression frightening.

Bilbo felt Kili running up beside him as the door opened. At the sight of the hobbit Fili’s rage fell away as he pulled Bilbo into his chest, “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…He will pay for his words Bilbo. He will never get away with this.” Bilbo placed his hand gently on Fili’s face, the hobbit’s face calm and even as he observed the fear in the dwarf’s eyes.

“Fili I am fine. It will take more than the words of a surly ginger dwarf to make me want to leave your side from this mountain.” Fili’s face began to crumble at the halflings words. Bilbo took the prince’s face in his hands, pressing a gentle kiss to the dwarf’s quivering lips before turning to Dwalin.

“Thank you Dwalin for intervening.”

Dwalin shifted awkwardly in place where he stood. “I could not abide that dwarf to speak of the royal family that way, and I couldn’t let the prince beat another to death with an audience watching.”

Dis and Thorin were now joining the group, “Bilbo I must apologize for the outburst of that dwarf. I should have known that he would have done that. He and his kin have been causing problems since they arrived to the mountain. They spend their days whispering doubts of my ability to rule in other’s ears. If he caused you pain or embarrassment I apologize.”

“Well you sure shut them up Bilbo.” Kili spoke up finally, “Is there something you would like to tell us?” the raven prince raised an eyebrow. All eyes were now on Bilbo again as the hobbit let out a sigh.

“I had hoped to discuss this with you in private, but seeing as that plan has been shattered.” He turned to face the group of dwarves in front of him. “What I said in the dining hall is truth. Both male and female hobbits can bear young. Those who do not wish to conceive simple take an herbal mixture to prevent such an event. I did not know how the two of you felt about the subject so I thought it best not to bring it up until we had the opportunity to discuss it.”

Thorin’s face grew into a smile that matched the one that was growing on his sister’s face as well.

“You truly are a remarkable creature Bilbo Baggins. We will have your supper brought to you so you may rest, and that Fili may regain his composure. But rest assured Bilbo that dwarf will not be left unpunished for his actions or words.” Bilbo nodded at the king before allowing himself to be led into the quarters by Fili and Kili.

As the door closed behind them Fili grasped Bilbo by the face firmly and kissed his lips to the hobbit’s. As he pulled away he smiled. “So we could have children should we choose?” the prince’s voice was barely a whisper, laced with emotion.

Bilbo pulled back and looked at the princes who were watching him closely. “Yes. Should you decide that that is something that you desire it could be so. But my hope is that that desire won’t be anytime quite soon as I would like to enjoy my time with the two of you after having missed out on so much already.” He smiled at his dwarves who were smiling back at him before being squished between the two of them in a flurry of hugs and kisses.

“You my love are more than we could have ever wished for.” Fili whispered softly in his ear as he kissed his cheek gently. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovers! Sorry for the long amount of time for the update. Feeling discouraged again in my writing. I apologize if this chapter is atrocious. I love your faces and appreciate your reading even when I am feeling down about my writing. You are the reason I continue write, you and your always lovely comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Bilbo looked at his blood spattered dwarf once he finally escaped the never ending showering of kisses and hugs. “You are a right mess love.” He picked up a strand of Fili’s hair before dropping it again, “You have Falarin juice in your hair and on your face. You need to go clean up. I will braid you hair for you once you have washed.” Bilbo smiled gently at him before pushing him in the direction of the wash room. “If you want I will even wash your hair for you.” Bilbo loved to run his fingers through Fili’s golden mane of hair, and any excuse to do so was just fine with him.

Fili stripped down and slid into the fresh bath, for the second time that evening; groaning as he slid deep into the water. The dwarf prince winced as he let his hands rest in the water, washing away the blood that had begun to dry on the knuckles. He sank himself beneath the water and scrubbed his palms over his face under the water attempting to wash the blood off his face as much as possible while wetting his hair. He emerged from the water sputtering slightly.

While he was under the water Bilbo had undressed himself, as to not get his nice new clothes soaked while washing his lover’s mess of hair, and sat on the edge of the sunken tub behind the dwarf prince. In his hands he held a soft bar of soap and began to work it into lather before scrubbing his hands and the soap into the wet hair that had appeared out of the water. As soon as Fili’s hands and face had been sunk into the water, it turned the water a slight shade of pink as the blood was washed from his hands and face.

Fili leaned back into the intoxicating feeling of the hobbit’s fingers against his scalp. Bilbo knew that Fili loved the feeling of his fingers massaging his scalp and running through his hair. This was an added victory for his need to defend the hobbit’s honor. As if pounding his fists into Falarin’s face hadn’t been a reward enough. He was slightly regretting the beating he had given the other dwarf now, not for Falarin’s sake, but for the sake of his poor hands. He was pretty sure that he had broken at least a knuckle or two by the throbbing he was feeling in them as they rested in the hot water.

He tried to ignore the pain and throbbing in his hands as his lover’s hands worked over every inch of his scalp, carefully removing the splattered blood throughout it. He sat silently enjoying the feeling as he thought on the events of the evening, and the elated feelings he had at the news he had learned about his beloved. He loved children, as did Kili, and they were few and far between in the race of dwarves. The thought of being able to father children with his lover brought a new feeling to his heart that intensified his love for the man. Throughout their time together Bilbo had never ceased to amaze him. From his ability to give love to he and his brother so freely, to caring so deeply for them to put himself in danger, his ability to forgive, his many talents, and now the ability to carry any and all children they wanted. He could not believe that he and his brother had been so lucky to have this hobbit to call theirs.

Bilbo’s fingers ceased their massaging and instead urged the dwarf prince to dunk himself back under the water to rinse, the hobbits fingers returned to his hair as he sank under the water to aid in the rinsing. Fili again rose from the water to see Bilbo fetching himself a towel, and one for the dwarf prince leaving the soft soap on the edge of the tub. Kili popped his head into the bathroom, “Supper is here, so hurry up and get clean because I won’t wait for you.” The raven prince was wearing a cheeky smirk from ear to ear. Fili knew that he wasn’t joking about waiting, he had to finish washing and quickly or he would get no supper. He watched as Kili snuck up behind Bilbo and quickly stole his towel running away with it.

The hobbit just rolled his eyes and walked over setting a towel on the small table for Fili. “For when you are finished.” The hobbit now shared the younger prince’s cheeky grin. “But don’t worry I will wait til you join me to eat.” The Halfling gave wink before leaving the bathroom to chase after the younger dwarf and get dressed.

As Bilbo walked out into the main area of their quarters Kili was nowhere to be found. This made the hobbit feel very uneasy, especially since he had no clothes on. As he turned around to get some fresh clothes from the closet he was suddenly picked up and thrown over the shoulder of the younger prince who was cackling evilly. Bilbo pounded his small fists into the others back. “Put me down right now you!” Kili continued to laugh as dropped Bilbo down on the bed and pressed himself against the hobbit for a long and passionate kiss. It made Bilbo feel dizzy and breathless before Kili pulled away.

“I need to get dressed,” Bilbo said trying to catch his breath and regain composure over his brain that was swimming with the aftershock of the kiss with the prince.

“No you don’t.” Kili was smiling wide at him, a dark look of lust in his eyes.

“Yes, yes I do. I am very hungry and would like to eat. I am also VERY tired and would like nothing more than to snuggle into this very comfortable bed with my two favorite dwarves once I’ve had my fill of supper.” Bilbo squished Kili’s cheeks as the dwarf pouted before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Fine then,” Kili said softly, and obviously dejected before flopping down on the bed next to the hobbit only to lift his head up when he saw his brother approaching. Fili was carrying three sets of sleep pants, one pair smaller than the others.

“I figured we would need these.” The blonde grinned at his hobbit and pouting younger brother. As Kili snatched the sleep pants from his brother’s grasp he brushed across Fili’s knuckles that were hidden by the soft fabric of the sleep pants. Fili winced at the sudden contact of his injured hands, and of course Bilbo noticed right away, gently grabbing the blonde’s wrist to take a closer look at the injured hand. Fili’s knuckles were now turning black and blue and it was obvious that at least three of the ten were broken.

Bilbo placed soft and gentle kisses to each injured knuckle before looking up at him, “You need Oin to take a look at these.” He stood and tugged on his sleep pants, tying up the drawstring quickly turning to Kili. “Kili love, how do we send for Oin? I know that if we don’t have him look at them I fear they might not heal properly.” The younger dwarf moaned annoyed before dragging himself off the bed and heading to the doors.

“It’s not that bad really, just some swollen knuckles.”

“I don’t care if they are just some swollen knuckles; I won’t have your hand permanently damaged because you were defending my honor….silly dwarf.”

The trio sat and began eating while they waited for their old friend to come and take a look at the injured one. Bilbo was happy to be eating a proper meal for the first time in the months that they had traveled from the shire. The rich food filling his belly was on its way to sedating the hobbit where he sat leaned against his two dwarves. He had just about dozed into a light sleep when the loud knock on their chamber doors woke him. As he opened his eyes he saw the old dwarf with his ear trumpet in hand, “What seems to be the problem? You’ve barely been here 12 hours, what could have possibly happened?!?” The near deaf dwarf was practically shouting, if Bilbo hadn’t been awake yet he certainly would have been now.

“Fili injured his hands when smashing them into Falarin!” Kili shouted in the old dwarf’s ear as he approached.

“Ah! Well that is something that would need to be checked out. Would hate for something to heal badly if it needed to be set. But I would have to say that it would be well worth it. That Falarin had that beating coming to him for a long time and I am glad it was you who gave it to him.” The old dwarf smiled.

Oin proceeded to check over Fili’s hands ‘hmmm’-ing over them before he pulled on a few fingers, wiped salve over the knuckles causing pained groaned from the blonde prince and wrapping them in bandages. “They should be fine, just a few broken, But I put them back into place. They will be sore for a while but they will be better in a week or two.” The grey dwarf glanced past the younger dwarves to the bed behind them as he chuckled at the sight of the sleeping hobbit there. “I suggest you lads get some rest as well, I can only imagine how exhausted you must be after your long journey. I will see you lads another time.” With that the grey dwarf turned on his heels taking his supplies and ear trumpet with him, leaving the brothers alone.

Fili gently lifted their sleeping hobbit off the coverlet so that Kili could pull it back before he set the hobbit back down on the bed. The two of them went around the room blowing out each of the candles before climbing into bed with their lover, wrapping their bodies around him before following him into slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A bit of a dark chapter. May be a trigger for some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a reader of my "The Burdens You Bear" fanfic then you are already aware of what I am going to write. :-)
> 
> Hello my lovelies!!! Sorry it took so long for an update. I feel I must explain myself. I have OCD, and part of my OCD causes me to be INCREDIBLY CRITICAL of myself and tends to make me have dark days.
> 
> Since my last update I have had quite a few dark days and on one of those days I almost deleted the story all together because of my distress in feeling that it was it was complete garbage.
> 
> Please bear with me through my dark times. My only goal is to write a story that you can enjoy; but sometimes my broken brain tries to trick me and make me stop.
> 
> I love you all as readers, even though not everybody comments, I appreciate the fact that you take time to read what I write, and appreciate it even more when you comment.
> 
> Your comments and feedback has saved this story more times than you will ever know.
> 
> Thank you!

Bilbo stretched his arms out across the bed to his side only to find the usually warm space, cold and essentially dwarfless. Letting out a groan he sat up in the bed and realized he was completely alone in their large bed chambers. The room silent except for the crackling of the fire blazing across the room. He stretched his arms above his head, his back and shoulders popping and cracking as he did. All this adventuring was starting to take a toll on his poor body. _“Where have those two gotten off to?”_

Carefully he climbed out of bed, the polished stone floor cold on his feet as he padded across the room to the wardrobe scanning the large clothes filled room to find the brother’s pairs of sleep pants strewn across the floor. Quickly he looked over the part of the wardrobe that was filled with hobbit sized dwarf clothes and picked out a burgundy tunic and pair of breeches.  He had never expected dwarf clothes to be so soft and comfortable, he could definitely get used to them; and the boys enjoyed seeing him in them so that was a bonus.

He hoped they would be able to show him Erebor today, since it was now restored partially to its former glory. After the crazy encounter last night he couldn’t help feeling a little uneasy and unsure about his decision to leave The Shire and join his lovers back in their home. He had never anticipated such venomous words to be spewed in his direction. He breathed in deeply as the anxiety began to creep up into his chest again. _“No. There is no need for that nonsense. This is your home now. You are where you belong with your loves.”_

When Bilbo opened the door from the bed chambers to the sitting room his nose was assaulted with the delicious smells of breakfast. His eyes found a tray sitting on the table with a roll of parchment next to it. He walked to the tray and picked a fried potato and popped it into his mouth, the savory flavor filling his mouth before he picked up the parchment, unrolling it in his hands.

**_Bilbo,_ **

**_We had some political business to attend to with Thorin. We will return in a short while. We didn’t want to wake you seeing how lovely you look sleeping. Enjoy your breakfast and when we are through with Thorin we may spend the day together._ **

**_-Fili & Kili_ **

The sudden sound of someone clearing their throat snapped Bilbo’s attention from the note. He turned to see a figure sitting in the shadow of the corner of the room. His heart pounded in his chest from being startled. “Who’s there? Can I help you with something?”

The figure sat up in the chair that he was perched on standing and walking himself into the light of the room. He was a very large dwarf, almost as large as Dwalin. He had ginger hair and a jagged scar that ran across his cheek. His lips were curled into a snarling smirk; his clothes looked a bit tattered and worn. Bilbo could tell from all the way across the room that this dwarf was built to fight, just like Dwalin.

“Oh Aye. There is a few things you could help me with.” The dwarf’s voice was menacing, sending an invisible shiver through his spine. The dwarf planted his feet in a wide stance before stuffing his thumbs into his belt that hung around his waist.

Bilbo did not let his face drop or show fear; it was obvious from last night with Falarin there were to be some that would object to him being here. He quickly scanned the room to search for Sting or any other weapon he might be able to use if he needed it. Sting was still in his bed chambers along with his belongings he brought with him from Bag End.

“So this is the betrayer?” The dwarf spoke again eyeing Bilbo up and down. “The elf lover and thief?”

The words sent anger and rage to the beginnings of a boil in his chest. This dwarf did not know him, and had no right to speak to him this way. “I am no betrayer.” He finally responded to the dwarf after glaring silently at him. “That much is clear from what transpired at the Battle of the Five Armies, since _my_ actions ensured the safety and assistance of the men and the elves. Besides, I have no need to explain my actions to one such as yourself. Whoever you are.”

The dwarf let out a chuckle that set Bilbo’s nerves even farther on edge; it was filled with an unknown tone that he didn’t want to find out the meaning behind. He began to move slowly across the room towards Bilbo. “They say that you are the one creature who will singlehandedly bring down the race of dwarves.” The dwarf sneered at him again slowly approaching the hobbit, the sound of his boots echoing through the room.

Bilbo tensed his body as the dwarf drew nearer and nearer to him, holding his breath when the dwarf was within arm’s length away. The dwarf stopped in front of him. “My name is Velir, son of Valarin, brother of Falarin. Princes **_whore._** You are the reason my brother is now dead.” His tone was savage as he spat the words in the hobbit’s direction as he began to circle Bilbo; coming to stand at his back. He grabbed Bilbo’s wrist and twisted hard and painfully behind his back.

“I...I…I was not aware that your brother was dead. I am sorry that happened to him. If I...” The dwarf twisted harder as Bilbo stuttered out his sentences. “AH! If I had known that was to be his fate I would have intervened, I would have done something.” Tears were burning in his eyes now as the pain shot through his body with every twist the dwarf gave; he was sure to break his arm if he didn’t get free soon.

The dwarf leaned in and pressed his mouth to Bilbo’s ear as he growled. “I will make you pay for the death of my brother. I will take it out on your flesh.” He breathed in deep through his nose. “You smell like an elf, not of one that belongs under a mountain…no matter, I shall enjoy it none the less.” The dwarf spun Bilbo around, landing a blow across Bilbo’s face sending the hobbit backwards. Bilbo’s face stung where Velir had struck him, he was barely able to register what happened before the dwarf’s fist beat into his stomach, knocking all the air from his body and sending him to the floor where Velir delivered a harsh kick to his side.

Bilbo lie on the ground unable to move despite his brain screaming to get up and flee. His body was throbbing from each blow that was served to him. Through tear filled eyes he stared up at the dwarf who was wore a contemptuous grin. “Your pretty little princes aren’t here to save you now are they?” Velir began undoing his belt, “When I am through with you those two won’t want anything to do with you.”

Panic raced through Bilbo’s veins finding its way to his brain causing him to scream, “HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!” His voice echoed loudly through the room. He prayed to the gods that someone _, anyone_ would hear him. He felt the buckled of Velir’s belt strike his chest.

“None of that now, would hate to be interrupted before the game has even begun. When I am through with you, you will be begging for death.”

Bilbo willed all of his strength to get to his feet and run towards the bed chambers. He had to get to Sting. He had to defend himself. He could not let this dwarf have any part of him. Pain shot through his body as his feet pounded towards the doors. “HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!” he shouted again before Velir dove and grabbed his ankle when Bilbo was mere feet from the door. Velir pulled Bilbo’s legs, drawing him closer to him. Bilbo reached his hands out to grasp anything and pulled a small table over, sending a vase to the floor. He grabbed the vase and slammed it into the dwarf’s face in an attempt to escape. The dwarf quickly released the hobbit’s legs in shock as the glass shattered and embedded itself in his face.

“HELP!” Bilbo’s voice rang out again bouncing off the walls of the sitting room as he threw open the door to his bed chambers and ran into the wardrobe to find Sting. He didn’t see it. He had left it there last night when they arrived. _Where is it?!?!_ Suddenly Bilbo felt hands on the back of his neck as he was spun around and struck again. In an instant he was thrown over Velir’s shoulder and being carried across the room. His head was spinning.

Velir threw him down on the bed hard before striking his face again. “Stay down you! You are only making this harder on yourself.”

“NO! DON’T! HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEBODY!”

The dwarf threw his fist again into his stomach. _“I am going to die. I am going to die at the hands of a mad dwarf after he does Aule knows what to me. I’m sorry Fili. I’m sorry Kili.”_

Bilbo closed his eyes, tears streaming down the side of his face, the pain in his body blazing like fire. He was not strong enough to get away. He knew that. He could not find the strength to struggle. He felt Velir’s hands on him, untying his breeches; the dwarf laughing as he did so. Bile rose in Bilbo’s throat as disgust and terror rose in him; he held his breath and his eyes shut tight, not wanted to see the vile face of Velir.

Suddenly the hands were gone and he heard the rustling of fabric against fabric, grunts and the sound of blows being made. He heard a bone crunch and a scream, Velir’s scream. He heard multiple pairs of boots echoing in the room. A pair of hands came to rest on his chest, Bilbo jumped in fear at the sudden contact. When he opened his eyes Fili was standing over him, eyes filled with terror.

Bilbo began to shake and sob at the sight of his dwarves. Emotion and fear pouring out of him in uncontrollable waves as he let Fili pull him into his arms. Dwalin and three other dwarf guards were standing over a groaning Velir curled up on the floor.

“What did he do to you Bilbo?” Kili was by his side in an instant, his hands ghosting over his body as he took in the multiple marks on his body where Velir had struck him, his face turning white when he saw the hobbit’s breeches untied and halfway down his thighs. Bilbo shook his head and sobbed into Fili’s chest.

Thorin burst into the room, Orcrist drawn and in his hands. His face filled with rage when he saw his nephews and their beloved huddled on the bed, the hobbit crying in the elder’s arms. His gaze fell upon Velir, and his face turned murderous before he lurched down and grabbed the ginger dwarf by the beard, using Orcrist to cut it off. “Take him away. You know what to do Dwalin.”

Dwalin grabbed Velir by his hair and dragged him from the room as the ginger dwarf screamed and kicked his feet furiously under him. “Fetch a healer now.” Dwalin growled at one of the other guards as he continued to drag Velir out the door.

Kili and Fili were clutching Bilbo tightly between them on the bed. “We will never leave you alone again Bilbo. We promise.” Kili whispered into the sobbing hobbit’s ear. “Can you tell us what happened so we know what the healers need for you?”

“He said that Falarin was dead because of me. He said he would make me pay through my flesh, that I was your whore and when he was through with me I would beg for death.” Fili, Kili, and Thorin shared a distressed look between the three of them as Bilbo’s body shook violently in fear.

“This end **NOW!!!”** Thorin turned on his heels, scooping up his sword as he stormed out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all you lovely readers for your comments.
> 
> To celebrate my daughters 7th birthday I gift you with this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Fili and Kili sat in silence in the sitting room while they waited for their mother to emerge with Oin to report their findings with Bilbo’s injuries. Fili bounced his knees where he sat staring up at the ceiling, guilt and rage pulsing in his head. They should not have left Bilbo on his own, not after Falarin’s demonstration the night before. They should have never left him unarmed. They should have never taken his sword to be cared for. There were so many things that they should have done and should have not done that his mind was almost spinning at the thought of all of them.

Kili sat with his face buried in his hands while he tried to keep a reign on his fear. He was terrified that Bilbo would want to leave Erebor and return to The Shire. Guilt twisted in his stomach as he thought of what had happened to Bilbo for the short half of an hour that they had been gone. Guilt and fear that Bilbo would not want to be touched or around him and Fili at all since Velir had his hands on him. What if they had been any later? What if Dwalin had not been passing by and heard Bilbo’s screams? Kili sighed heavily as he sat up and scrubbed his hands on his face.

Both brothers' faces snapped in the direction of the door where Thorin had knocked quickly before entering.

“Bilbo?” Thorin’s face was fierce with anger, but still filled with concern.

“Mum and Oin are still looking over him.” The blonde dwarf sighed before slumping farther down in his chair.

“Velir will be made to pay for his actions. I hope you trust that?” Thorin’s face softened, caring and genuine compassion towards his nephews shining through. “Bilbo is royalty now that we have announced your betrothal to him, and this situation will be handled as such. Velir will receive the proper punishment as if his actions had been directed at yourselves, your mother, or me.”

Fili and Kili nodded in agreement with their uncle. Velir would pay.

All three dwarves’ attention was drawn to the bed chamber’s door where Dis and Oin were exiting. Kili and Fili jumped to their feet and ran towards the door, only to stop when their mother held up her hand. Oin nodded to them all before silently leaving their quarters.

“We need to have a discussion before you go in there boys.” Dis’ gaze was serious. “Please sit down.”

Dis sat down with her brother and her sons. “You need to be fully aware of his injuries before you go in there. I don’t want you barging in there and upsetting him further than he already is.” Fili and Kili nodded at their mother in understanding. Thorin’s jaw clenched and unclenched as he waited for his sister to continue. “Hobbits are not made of the same things we dwarves are; so Velir’s blows caused a bit of damage where it would have been nothing to a dwarf. I think he knew that.” Dis breathed in deeply before she continued. “When checking over Bilbo, Oin found that three of his ribs were broken.”

All three of the Durin men clenched their fists in their laps, Dis frowned at them. “That’s not all…His eye is very swollen and has been blackened, Oin doesn’t believe that his cheekbone has been broken but it is still a possibility. He also has some deep gashes on his chest and back from Velir’s belt. From what Bilbo described of his attack that is the only thing that could cause the gashes. Bilbo also let us know that Velir did not harm him in any other way than the injuries that I just told you of.” Dis’ gaze rested on her sons, her face softening. “He is terrified boys, not just of Velir, but what you may think of him since the attack. Be so gentle and kind and let him know how much you care for him and love him. This will not be easy for him. He has a way to heal and this only after you just arrived.”

Kili’s chin began to tremble and he looked down into his lap as his mother spoke, wringing his hands in an effort to calm himself. Dis turned her attentions to her brother who was seething in a chair across from her, the vein in his forehead visibly throbbing in his forehead. “I trust that Velir will be taken care of then?” Thorin did not speak, he only nodded. “Good”.

They sat in silence for a moment, “Can we go in to see him now or does he wish to be alone?” Fili’s voice was soft, cracking with emotion. Dis smiled lovingly at her son.

“You may go and see to him now. He needs you.” She looked at her younger son. “Both of you. I just needed you to be aware of his physical state before you went in to see him. Oin has wrapped his chest to help his ribs and treated the gashes in his flesh with salves and covered them as well. His eye though will have to heal on its own. Be aware that he is emotional as well.”

Both brothers nodded at their mother before standing up, taking each other by the hand and disappearing into their bedchambers.

**

Bilbo heard the door open and closed his eyes tightly. He didn’t want to see the look on the boys’ faces when they saw him. He knew it was bad. It felt bad. His whole body hurt, he was having difficulty breathing and he felt like his chest was on fire.

He felt the bed dip on either side of him before two sets of arms so gently wrapped around him, their heat a comfort to his heart. He wanted to stay here forever, wrapped in their arms; safe from any harm.

“We are so sorry Bilbo.” Fili’s voice was a whisper into his curls. “We should have never left you. We should have been here. We are so very sorry that he hurt you. What can we do for you? What do you need?” Bilbo could feel Kili trembling slightly to his right, wrapped around him.

Bilbo let out a sigh and opened his eyes as much as he could with the swelling. “I want you to stay with me. Don’t leave me alone please.” The hobbit reached out his hands and grasped each dwarf on either side of him by the arms that were wrapped around him and pulling them closer. Kili tightened his grip around his hobbit.

Bilbo couldn’t suppress the hiss of pain that escaped him at the added pressure to his body in the embrace.  “I’m sorry did I hurt you?” Kili gasped, quickly loosening his hold on the hobbit.

Bilbo smiled lovingly at his dark haired dwarf. “No dear. Not you. Already hurt.” Kili’s brow furrowed as he moved forward and placed a kiss to his forehead, and then to his swollen eye. The dwarf moved his way down the hobbit’s body placing soft and gentle kisses on each bandaged wound on his body. Fili stayed where he lay petting Bilbo’s face and hair watching him with love and worry in his eyes. Once Kili had kissed every wound that he could reach be brought himself back up to lay beside his hobbit and brother, wrapping his arm around the hobbit’s middle; minding Bilbo’s reaction in case it was causing him pain.

“We don’t plan on leaving your side anytime soon little one.” Fili turned Bilbo’s head to place a soft kiss but passionate kiss there, hoping to wipe all painful memory of Velir’s hands on his beloved’s flesh. Bilbo whimpered into the kiss, feeling breathless when Fili broke their contact.

Bilbo sighed and snuggled his head into the crook of Fili’s neck and chest, while placing his hand on Kili’s arm to pull the younger dwarf closer to him. The sound of Fili’s heartbeat echoing in his ears bringing him comfort, his pain becoming less noticeable.

“What will happen to him?”

Fili and Kili tensed slightly at the question. Fili breathed in hard through his nose as he tried to control his anger at the thought of the disgusting dwarf that had attacked his love. “He will be dealt with accordingly. He will receive punishment appropriate to the crime of attacking a member of the royal family. You will have nothing to fear from him again.”

“And that would be?”

“The punishment will fit the crime…Death.” Thorin’s voice came from the door way where he stood.

Bilbo, Fili and Kili jumped slightly at the sound of the dwarf king’s voice; causing Bilbo to moan in pain again. The dwarves looked at him at him in worry.

“Is that really necessary? The death part I mean? Isn’t there another way to deal with him?” Bilbo’s voice was timid and quiet.

Fili sat up straight on the bed looking down at Bilbo. “You would show him mercy? After what he did to you?!?! If there were a punishment worse than death I would insist upon it.” The blonde dwarf was seething, Velir had hurt the one he loved, he had tried to force himself on Bilbo. Velir had to be punished.

Bilbo let out a sigh, placing a hand on Fili’s lap. “Someone once told me that true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.”

“Bilbo, you are a truly remarkable individual.” Thorin spoke softly, “In any other circumstance I would agree with you. After so much death in the battle for Erebor, I have come to appreciate the preciousness of life and the mercy of it. However…” The dwarf king moved slowly towards his nephews and their hobbit, “Unfortunately Velir must be made an example of. He and his kin have been trying to cause an uprising in Erebor since their arrival. Velir’s attack on you cannot go unpunished. If not, you will not be safe. You are important to more than just Fili and Kili, but to so many others in Erebor. Velir and his kin must learn that this will never be permitted in these halls.”

“What of Falarin?” Bilbo’s voice cracked with emotion. “Velir said that I was responsible for his death. I don’t think I can live with two dwarves' deaths on my conscience.” Bilbo’s chest hurt again as he tried to control his breathing, sobs of guilt fighting their way up through his throat.

“Bilbo, no one’s deaths are to be laid on your conscience. Fili, Kili and I went to the dungeons this morning to try and reason with Falarin. We were prepared to take a political approach to it all, but when we arrived Falarin had taken his own life. When he was taken away last night we had healers tend to his wounds. He was alive and well when he was left by the healers. This morning he was found hanging in his cell.”

“He was a coward Bilbo.” Kili said quietly from his side.

“That he was.” Thorin interrupted. “But I have a feeling it was all part of his plan to instigate an attack on you Bilbo. Do you now understand why action must be taken to prevent further violence towards you and my nephews?”

Bilbo nodded silently on the bed, letting all the information sink in.

“I am very tired.” He said finally looking around at the dwarves in his room. “I think I would like to rest.” A lump had begun to grow in his throat as he thought about all that had transpired in the last day and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

Thorin nodded, placing a hand gently on the hobbit’s shoulder. “Do not let these things weigh heavy on your mind Bilbo. You are the victim in this situation, think no more on it.” He pat his shoulder before leaving the room, shutting the door with a click behind him.

Kili scooped Bilbo up into his arms and cradled him to his chest lovingly. “Sleep now little one. We won’t be going anywhere. We will be here by your side while you sleep. Now get some rest.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers.
> 
> First off I must apologize for the lack of an update sooner. I took this story to a dark place (because I wrote it on a dark day) And I hit a writers block that caused MORE dark days.
> 
> Anyways I was feeling crappy about my writing again, and it took a while for me to get my groove back.
> 
> Because I love you so much I wrote you an extra long chapter! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always I love your comments kudos and feedback!!!
> 
> Thank you my lovelies!!!
> 
> Kiss Kiss. Hugs. <3 :D

“Velir’s kin have all fled the city, all except for Valarin.” The star haired dwarf stood before the king reporting his findings. Nori’s past experiences as a thief made him the perfect head of the secret security that Thorin had in place once Valarin and his kin had begun their whisperings of his being “unfit” to rule the kingdom.

“And where is Valarin now?”

“We have him in custody. The twat was actually waiting for us when we came for him.” Dwalin spoke from his place by the door as he moved his way across the room and sat down beside Dis. “He is being held for questioning. I don’t know if he is staying to continue stirrin’ up trouble or if he is just here for Velir.”

Nori snorted laughter as he listened to Dwalin before smiling wolfishly at the captain of the guard. “Thinks he is going to take his son back eh?”

The dwarf warrior blushed under the star haired dwarf’s gaze, clearing his throat, “Not sure. But we will soon find out once Thorin questions him.”

Dis rolled her eyes at Nori and Dwalin as turned to watch her brother.

Thorin paced in his study, fuming with rage at the events that had transpired in his kingdom in the last day. This had to end now before it got completely out of hand. He would not suffer his nephews to lose their beloved because a single family of dwarves felt it necessary to test his authority. If they wished to test his authority and his rage, they certainly were going to get an answer. This attack on the royal family **would not** go unpunished.

“Sit down Thorin.” Dis’ voice was quiet but firm, not needing to yell to get her brother’s attention. “We need to discuss this.”

Thorin clenched his fists and slumped himself down into his chair. Dis just looked at him, her expression neutral, hiding the rage she felt. “How do you plan on dealing with this situation?”

The dwarf king scrubbed his hand down his face as he let out an exasperated sigh. “I plan on dealing with this situation by making an example of Velir. He will be executed. I will not allow this treasonous talk and attacks continue. It is one thing for the family of Valarin to make an attack on me and my ability to rule. It is another for them to attack and almost kill a helpless hobbit less than a day after he arrives in our kingdom.”

“You will not ask Bilbo to attend the execution.” The dwarf princess spoke matter-of-factly to her brother, the firmness in her tone unwavering.

“He must attend Dis,” Thorin argued, “He was the victim in this. He will be required to attend, as is tradition in these cases.”

Dis took a deep breathe in through her nose, “Exactly! **_He_** is the victim in this situation! He **_will not_** be attending. He should not be leaving his bed for quite some time. It **_would not_** be beneficial to the situation for us to parade out a beaten hobbit to an execution! Nor would it be beneficial to Bilbo to have to witness something that he is already feeling guilt for even though it has not happened yet.” She was glaring at her brother from her seat beside Dwalin. Thorin looked at her in surprise as she spoke the last sentence. “Yes, I know. Kili asked me how he should help ease Bilbo’s guilt when I brought the poppy milk to them to help ease the hobbit’s pain. Bilbo is beside himself with guilt over the fact that Falarin is dead and that Velir is to be put to death as well. He would have his attacker spared. He would not be able to get past this if he is forced to go. No amount of us telling him it is not his fault is going to change that.”

“I agree with Dis.” Dwalin’s chimed in “The statement will be made regardless. An execution is not a place for hobbits. Especially hobbits who’ve been attacked by a dwarven warrior.” Dwalin paused looking at Dis before continuing. “Though might I suggest that Fili and Kili attend in place of Bilbo?” Thorin and Dis turned their gaze to their old friend. “Fili and Kili deserve to see that justice be served in the case of their one.”

“I will discuss that with them, though I agree with you Dwalin.” Dis smiled kindly at her old friend, “If Bilbo cannot be there to represent the crimes committed against him, Fili and Kili are the next best thing, they also being affected by this.”

“We cannot leave Bilbo alone though. If Fili and Kili attend the execution then we must have someone to stay with him. I will not risk another attack on him when he is barely begun to heal.” Thorin had a look of determination on his face while speaking. Dis didn’t need him to say it, but she knew her brother was holding himself responsible for all that had happened to the hobbit; as he had since she had returned to the mountain.

“Not to worry about that. I will take care of it. You take care of Valarin and Velir.”

**

Thorin marched his way down to the dungeons where Valarin and Velir were being held, determined to get the answers he wanted, Dwalin and Nori following closely behind him.

“Take me to Valarin; I have no desire to see Velir. Velir is to have no contact with his father. Is that understood?”

Dwalin gave him a curt nod in response as he led the king down to a far end of the cells to where Valarin sat calmly staring at the floor. His gaze rose as he heard the footsteps stop in front of his cell.

Valarin had the same ginger hair as his sons had. His hazel eyes had a menacing twinkle in them as he smirked at Thorin, his face twisted in an expression of defiance.

“Valarin.” Thorin stared back at the ginger dwarf, matching his stare with his own steely blue glare. “The rest of your kin has fled the mountain. Do you have any ideas into your mind as to why?”

Valarin snorted as he leaned back arrogantly against the wall of his cell. “Probably ‘as to do with my sons and their….enthusiastic display of disgust to that creature ye allowed yer nephews to bring ‘ere.”

Thorin resisted the urge to clench his fists, to order the cell door be unlocked and to mercilessly beat his fists into Valarin until there was nothing left of the dwarf.

“Well why would they flee the city for actions of only 2 of your family? They had done nothing wrong. Or is there more to this? Because this ends now Valarin. After tomorrow there will be no more of this treason.” Thorin clenched his jaw as he spoke through his gritted teeth.

The ginger dwarf let out a menacing chuckle as he sat shaking his head at the king, “No _yer majesty_. It won’t end. I will take my son and we will leave, but the seeds are planted. Yer kingdom will crumble down around ye. Yer incompetence will be shown soon enough.” Valarin laughed loudly now, “The fact that I was able to get my son into yer nephews chambers to take care of that…thing…living with them was all too easy.” The dwarf sniffed then, “Shame I couldn’t take care of the task myself.” Valarin looked up at Thorin now, staring into the king’s eyes, now dark with malice, his voice dripping with disdain, “Come to think of it. Maybe I will.”

Nori growled and moved forward, ready to give Valarin the beating all three of them wanted to give him only to have Thorin place his hand up to signal him to stop.

“Valarin,” Thorin pulled a dagger from his belt and nodded to Dwalin to open the door. Valarin shifted nervously in his seat as the three dwarves entered the cell.

“Hold him.” Thorin growled out, Nori and Dwalin charged forward pinning Valarin to the wall of the cell before the ginger dwarf had a chance to move.

Slowly Thorin walked up to where Valarin was pinned to the wall, “I do believe that was a threat made against the royal family. What do you think Dwalin? Nori? From a noble no less and I do believe I heard him confess to conspire the assassination and rape of a member of the royal family as well.” Dwalin and Nori growled in agreement as their king spoke.

Thorin brought his face close to Valarin’s, barely a breath away from each other. “My kingdom will not fall. My line will endure, and the ‘creature’ that you refer to is my family. He is the bravest individual I have ever been privileged to meet.” Thorin scoffed as he brought his face away from the trembling dwarf. “He actually requested that we not punish Velir. Said that he should be spared, that no more blood be spilled.” Thorin looked down at the dagger he held in his hand, spinning it with the tip pressed lightly into his finger tip. “It’s a shame I am not as forgiving as that man.”

Thorin rushed forward and grabbed Valarin by the beard quickly dragging the sharp dagger through it. Jeweled beads and clasps fell to the floor as the beard was cut away from Valarin’s face. Dwalin and Nori threw the ginger dwarf to the ground as Thorin threw the sheared off hair to the floor. “Tomorrow you shall meet the same fate as your son. Enjoy this night Valarin for it is the last you shall have.”

**

Bilbo was nestled into his bed reading, his body was feeling better today after a few drops of poppy milk. The throbbing constant pain was lessened, no longer searing when he breathed and though his eye was nearly swollen shut it was feeling better as well. Kili was helping to apply more salve to his cuts and covering them when there was a knock on their chamber doors. After placing a soft kiss on his forehead Fili went to see who it was and returned with a very excited looking Bofur.

“Hello lad! Thought I might pop in fer a visit to my favorite Hobbit friend.” Bofur was smiling wide, his eyes crinkling and his dimples flashing as he held one hand behind his back. “Also brought ye a surprise.”

Bilbo sat up, not noticing the dwarf princes sneaking off into their wardrobe room while he was distracted by the hatted dwarf.

Bofur pulled a plate from behind his back that had scones on it.

“Bombur whipped these up this morning. Cheese scones just fer ye!” Bofur grinned triumphantly as he placed the plate down on the bed. “These will help ye getting to feelin’ better in no time!”

Bilbo licked his lips, excited for the treat. He grabbed a scone and quickly began to eat it as Bofur grabbed one for himself sitting down in the armchair that the boys had pulled up to the bed.

“So,” Bilbo began with a mouth full of scone, “What have you been up to the last year? Anything interesting?”

Bofur chuckled to himself, “Nothing too interesting. Been working at restoring the mines for Thorin.” Bofur began to blush as he looked down in his lap picking pieces of the scone off, “Got myself a lass.”

Bilbo lit up with excitement and gasped, almost choking on his scone. “Oh really? Well tell me all about her.”

Bofur’s grin was spreading from ear to ear now, his face blushed deep crimson, “Her name is Risani. We knew each other back in the blue mountains, but it never went anywhere because I was coming along on our quest to reclaim Erebor. But things are good now. She has accepted my courtship of her.”

Bilbo sighed, being the hopeless romantic he was, so happy for one of his dearest friends finding love. “That is wonderful Bofur. I hope to be able to meet her soon once I am doing better.”

Fili and Kili walked into the room from the wardrobe, dressed fully in their royal ceremonial robes; walking over to plant a kiss on their hobbit’s forehead.

“Why are you two all dressed up? Where are you going?” Bilbo’s heart sank at the thought of the brother’s leaving him alone; the memory of his attack still too fresh in his mind. Panic filled his face against his will.

“Not to worry little one.” Fili said as he caressed the hobbit’s cheek, “Just a political meeting. We are required to go, but you are still healing and need your rest. Bofur is here and Ori will be along shortly to keep you company. We have Bifur and Dori stationed outside to keep guard of the room while we are away. No one will be getting in here that is not meant to be.”

“We have to go Fili.” Kili said anxiously as he headed for the door. “We will be back soon Bilbo we promise.”

Without another word the two brothers left. Bilbo immediately turned his gaze to Bofur who was suddenly very interested in something invisible on the other side of the room. The hobbit narrowed his eyes at the hatted dwarf sitting next to him.

“Bofur…..what is this all about? What is going on? What political meeting do both boys have to go to?”

Bofur refused to meet his gaze, “Not sure….er….probably just workin out logistics of their return…erm…yeah.”

“Bofur….” Bilbo was glaring at the dwarf now when Ori enetered the room with his arms full of books and a smile on his face. Ori’s smile dropped instantly when he looked at Bilbo.

“What’s the matter mister Bilbo?” Bofur cringed and tried to turn around and shoot a look at the young scribe, but Bilbo was quick.

“Ori, perhaps you can tell me why Fili and Kili are being called into some political meeting and leaving me here all alone. What meeting is there that requires them both? I can understand Fili because he is the heir, but what of Kili? Hmmm?” Bilbo couldn’t hide his irritation at being kept in the dark.

Ori looked between Bofur and Bilbo, clearly torn on what to say. “Um….well you see Bilbo….”

“You two had best tell me what is going on or I am going to be more cross than I have ever been in my life!”

Both dwarves flinched as Bilbo raised his voice.

“Well Mister Bilbo…”Ori started, “It’s not exactly a meeting. More than a demonstration?”

Bilbo felt his stomach turn in knots, _“That’s where they are going. The execution. It’s happening that soon?”_

Bilbo moved to get out of bed, causing Bofur to stand up and put out his hands in protest. “Bilbo you aren’t to get out of bed. You are hurt and need your rest.”

“Bofur you move out of my way or I will strike you.”

Bofur backed away looking hurt. Bilbo got out of bed and holding his side hurried to the wardrobe room.

“Both of you come here!” He shouted from where he stood staring clueless at the clothes there. Both dwarves walked into the room looking sheepish.

“Ori, I know that you will know the answer to this question: What would be customary for me to wear to this “meeting” the boys have gone to?”

Both dwarves went pale. “Bilbo, you can’t go. Lady Dis forbid it. She told us to keep you safe and calm here. I heard Nori talking to Dori about it. She wants you to be kept safe and not used as a political pawn to make a point.”

Bilbo’s temper was starting to flare. All of this was happening because of him. He would not make his two loves stand alone at something like this.

“Ori, I will not be left behind and have those two fight my battles for me. I am a grown hobbit. I think I know what I can and cannot handle. Now get in here and help me find the proper attire. I don’t want to embarrass my fiancés by showing up dressed in my sleep clothes.”

Bilbo stood on the spot tapping his foot impatiently. Ori bit his bottom lip as he looked to Bofur, hoping the older dwarf would be able to tell him what to do. Bofur simple shrugged his shoulders. “Get to it Ori, if Bilbo wishes to be there we have to move quickly.”

Bilbo smiled at the hatted dwarf, “Thank you Bofur.” Tears began to sting in his eyes as Ori went to searching through the hobbit sized clothing and pulling out different items and helping Bilbo to get dressed. “I need to be strong and show those two and Dis and Thorin that I am alright and that I am not broken. Thank you for helping even if I had to threaten you to get it.” Bilbo and Bofur chuckled together.

Ori handed Bilbo the rest of his items and helped him fasten the heavy jeweled belt, he was dressed in robes that matched the brother’s that they had just left in.

Bilbo sighed as he looked in the mirror and hugged Ori quickly causing the scribe to squeak. “Thank you Ori, Thank you Bofur. Now, let’s get moving.”

**

Fili and Kili walked towards where their mother and uncle were standing by the throne, their faces in frowns. They didn’t like leaving Bilbo alone. The fear clenched their hearts, and panic was racing through their minds. Though they had left trusted members of the company with their beloved, they couldn’t shake the fear of another attack on him

Dis smiled gently at her boys, “It will be okay dears. He is fine. He is safe, and after today hopefully we won’t have to worry about the safety of your hobbit.”

Kili looked pale and almost green, “I just want it all to be over with. This was not what we wanted for Bilbo….ever. This is supposed to be his home now, he is supposed to feel safe.” Kili’s chest had not loosened after sleep, the tension and anxiety still making is frame rigid.

Kili felt his mother’s hands gently caressing his cheek. “I know love.”

“When will we start?” Fili asked through clenched teeth.

“In a few minutes we will open the doors for open court, but we will only open them when you two are ready. Then they will bring in Valarin and Velir and Thorin will sentence them.”

Fili’s eyes shot up as his mother spoke. “Valarin?”

Dis’ lips thinned as she glared out at the area of the floor where the two criminals would stand soon enough. “Yes, both Valarin and Velir will be executed today. The rest of their kin have fled the mountain. Valarin is the one who placed Velir in your chambers.”

Fili was already filled with rage, ready for the execution to be done and over with just so justice could be served. If he could not make them pay with his fists, their deaths would do him just fine. He clenched his fists, causing his broken knuckles to hurt.

“We will begin shortly. You boys prepared for this?” Thorin’s voice startled both boys when he placed his hands on their shoulders. Both of them nodding Thorin stepped forward, wearing all his royal robes and his crown he stood beside his sister and nodded to the guards at the door signaling them to open.

The room quickly filled with people, all except for the middle of the room that was left vacant. The line of Durin stood at the front of the room in front of the throne. All four wearing the same dark expression. No dwarf standing around wished to be the one whom that glare would be directed at.

Dwalin and Nori escorted Velir and Valarin to the middle of the room, their hands bound behind their backs.

“Velir son of Valarin. Valarin son of Hundi. You two stand before the throne today to receive sentencing for the crimes you have commited.”

Both ginger, now beardless dwarves glared up at their king where he stood.

Thorin took a deep breath, “The crimes you have been found guilty of are conspiring to assassinate and violate a member of the royal family. Bilbo Baggins, betrothed to Fili and Kili sons of Faril.” Fili and Kili’s nostrils were flaring at the anger they felt looking at the two dwarves in front of them. “Furthermore, you are guilty of treason. Your continued attempts to cause an uprising in my kingdom has not gone unseen.”

Valarin narrowed his eyes at Thorin now, a smirk growing on his face. As murmurs began to ripple through the crowd.

The room grew silent when the sound of the heavy door leading to the royal wing was opened and Bilbo stepped through it. He was dressed in heavy velvet robes, clearly fitting for a member of the royal family. He walked forward holding his head tall, as he tried to ignore the hundreds of eyes that were on him. Heading straight for his boys. Silently he stared down at the two ginger dwarves whose eyes were now wide in shock. Showing the fact that they had not anticipated him to be there.

The murmurs turned into gasps and whispers from the crowd as Bilbo took his place beside the members of the line of Durin. Bilbo could see the looks of sadness and shock on many members of the congregated dwarves at the sight he made. His whole face had was violently blue and purple from the blows that Velir had struck. Taking a deep breathe he nodded to Thorin who was staring at him in awe.

Clearing his throat Thorin continued. “As is fitting the crime of attempted violation of a member of the royal family and attempted assassination, I Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain, sentence you both to death by beheading.”

The room fell silent as the congregated dwarves looked at Velir and Valarin as Nori and Dwalin raised their swords and bringing them down swiftly separating the dwarves from their heads.

Little had Velir, Valarin, or the line of Durin known what effect Bilbo’s presence would have on the crowd of dwarves before them. That the sight of the small creature, beaten, swollen and black and blue standing with his head held high in the face of a situation most would flee from; would change the way the dwarves saw him forever. This hobbit was no weak creature that needed protecting. This creature was bold and strong, staring his attackers in their eyes as they met their fate.

Even as the swords fell Bilbo did not blink. He did not look away. He stood tall with his head held high. Knowing that the road ahead was not going to be pretty, but it would be well worth it. As long as he had his loves, his boys, he would be happy and he could be brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably only be one or two chapters after this one.
> 
> My OCD and self doubt have been too hard to combat when writing and getting reviews. I don't feel in any way adequate in the writing of this story and every chapter I write my brain is screaming how disappointing it is. 
> 
> This all started out as a theraputic way to write the wonderful things in my imagination, but now it is a struggle. 
> 
> I dont know.....I dont know what to do about it anymore. It has become more and more difficult and the more dark days I have, the worse I feel about it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings. Here we have another installment of Drowning. :) 
> 
> Felt like shite the other day about my writing. Took a bit of a blow to the writers ego. Almost deleted the story, as I always am tempted to do when I feel that way. 
> 
> BUT I DIDNT! Instead I decided that my ego can take a blow or two every now and then and decided to write you another chapter. :-)
> 
> It would have been up sooner but I got distracted with Martin Freemnan and Benedict Cumberbatch's faces on tumblr.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading and sticking with me through my tough times as a writer. 
> 
> You all make it worth the while and the headaches and the crying. 
> 
> <3 You all my dearests!

There Bilbo stood undaunted until the remains of the dwarves had been removed and the room cleared. When the last dwarf that was not royalty left he let his shoulders sag and his face crumble into a pained look, a hiss escaping his mouth. Fili, Kili and Thorin were at his side in an instant wrapping their arms around him in an effort to support him as he sagged lower.

“You should not have ventured out of bed little one.” Fili said chuckling softly in an attempt to ease the panic he was feeling in his heart. Bilbo really shouldn’t have gotten out of bed and walked all this way with his injuries so fresh. Fili hoped that none of his wounds had become worse on his trek to the execution.

Bilbo attempted to smile but winced, quickly having the smile disappear. “I couldn’t leave you two alone,” he let out a chuckle mixed with another pained hiss, “Who knows what kinds of trouble you would get into without me.” The poppy’s milk had begun to fade on his walk to the execution and the fire in his ribs had returned, every bruised muscle in his body screaming at him to lie down on the polished stone floor.

“Let’s get you back to bed and get you a few drops of poppy milk.” Dis said softly, brushing Bilbo’s curls out of his face as the hobbit nodded, trying to hide his whimper of pain.

The walk back was more painful than the walk there. With the pain back in full force Bilbo was finding it difficult to breathe through the pain. If it weren’t for his boys helping him back he would have surely sat down on the ground and cried. He couldn’t stop the tears that were leaking from his eyes and streaming down his face as he tried to swallow down his pained whimpers.

When they got back to their chambers Fili helped Bilbo to their wardrobe to help him undress. Fili and Kili gently helped Bilbo out of his clothes, watching as the hobbit winced in pain and held his bandaged sides, his face wet with tears. Some of his bandages that covered the gashes in his flesh had red bleeding through, wearing the heavy clothing had irritated them and they would need to be redressed with fresh salve.

Bilbo hadn’t spoken a word on the walk back to their chambers, and now he silently allowed the boys to help him undress out of his ceremonial clothes and back into his sleep pants. Fili watched his beloved hobbit carefully, hoping Bilbo’s face could give him an insight as to what he was feeling or thinking. He had wanted to shield Bilbo from the execution. He didn’t want him to feel any guilt for the loss of the lives of Velir and Valarin.

The blonde knelt down to tie up Bilbo’s sleep pants. Every time Bilbo made an attempt to bend down to tie them he hissed in pain and had to stand back up. Kili kissed Bilbo softly, wiping the tears from his cheeks; being mindful of the bruised and swollen parts of his face.

Dis walked into the wardrobe holding a glass of water that she had mixed three drops of poppy milk into. “Drink this dear” Dis handed the glass to Bilbo, who took it and threw it back and drank it in one swig. “You should not have been out of bed.” She raised her eyebrows giving him a very “mothering” look.

Fili flinched a bit as his mother turned around. He could tell she was unhappy that Bilbo had been out walking around, probably even more angry that Bofur and Ori had let him. As if Bilbo could read his mind he spoke.

“It’s not Bofur or Ori’s fault.” Dis turned around to look at the hobbit. “I threatened them with bodily harm if they didn’t help me get dressed and show me the way there.” The three dwarves stared at him silently as they watched him slowly and painfully make his way to sit down on the bed. Both Fili and Kili took a seat on either side of him, ready to move or fetch him whatever he might need. Their hearts tugging as they watched Bilbo wince in pain again as he sat down.

“I know that all of you were acting in my best interest. I know you don’t want me to be used as a political pawn, and I know you were only trying to protect be. _But_ I am also a grown hobbit.” Bilbo took in a deep breath as he continued, trying not to be irritated and hoping the poppy milk would take its effect soon as breathing was becoming more and more painful.

“I fought in the Battle of the Five armies just as you did boys. I have seen my share of bloodshed and death. Though I do not relish the violence of today I understand its necessity. To be perfectly honest I am actually quite relieved, to know that Velir and his kin will no longer be a danger to me. It helps me to feel safe.” Bilbo looked at Kili whose head was hanging while he played with his fingers in his lap, he could see Kili struggling; his breaths barely controlled as he sat still. “The one thing that bothers me most is that you lied to me about what was going on.” Both Kili and Fili’s gazes shot up at that moment, shock and guilt filling their faces. “And would have my friends lie to me as well. No one asked me what I wanted. You all just collaboratively made the decision for me.”

The room was silent as Bilbo looked to each of the dwarves, waiting for an explanation, each with a look of guilt on their faces. When his face fell on Dis she was frowning at him. He felt his body relaxing as the poppy milk started to take its effect and his breathing became less pained.

“Next time, please don’t leave me in the dark. It makes me feel as if I am being treated as a child. We are to be married, that means that we are a team. Being married means that we three will need to be able to talk to one another, support one another and be honest. Please.” He took both his lovers’ hands in his and placed a kiss to both of their knuckles. “If this is going to work, we have to be honest with each other. I love you both.”

Fili nodded in agreement as he kissed his hobbit on his forehead. Kili was staring at Bilbo with tears in his eyes, “We are sorry…we just…” Kili swallowed hard and looked from his mother back to his beloved. “…I… I was afraid that you would want to leave; that you would want to go back to The Shire. This is supposed to be your home, a place for you to be safe. You have been through so much already. We couldn’t even keep you safe.” Tears of frustration were sliding down Kili’s cheeks and into the scruff of his beard.

Bilbo reached his hand up and wiped the tears away from his cheek and placing his palm comfortingly back on his cheek. “Oh my dear Kili…I will **_never_** leave you. I won’t be running off back to The Shire and leaving. No matter what happens; where you two are I will be. You two are my love and my life.” Bilbo gently massaged the dwarf’s cheek with his thumb. “What happened was not your fault. It just happened. No one knew what would happen when you left. I don’t hold anyone responsible besides those that are now dead. Please don’t feel badly about it or feel responsible.” Be brought his head to rest against Kili’s and kissed him before pulling back as he started to feel lightheaded. “I think I need to lie down.”

Fili gingerly scooped their hobbit into his arms and deposited him against the pillows as Kili pulled back the coverlet, and pulling it back up to cover Bilbo’s legs. “Are you hungry? Can we get you anything?” Fili asked after planting a loving kiss on the hobbit’s lips.

“Food would be nice. I don’t know what I want to eat, but anything you bring I will be happy with.” The tension that had filled the room earlier had dissipated, and Bilbo was happy for it. As long as the boys understood his point of view, then things would be better.

“Well then, my dear hobbit, I will go and fetch you something to eat. Kili, Mum, is there anything you need while I am at it?”

“I’m hungry!” Kili called from the washroom where he was collecting all at he needed to redress Bilbo’s wounds.

“You’d best just tell the kitchens to have lunch for the four of us brought here to your chambers and hurry back. We have much to discuss about the upcoming wedding.”

Fili hurried out the door and closed it behind him while Kili climbed up to sit next to a blushing Bilbo, urging him to sit up so he could redress the wounds on his back. Carefully he peeled away the bloodied bandages and gently cleaned each one as he softly kissed the hobbit’s neck.

Dis sat quietly in the fluffy arm chair that Bofur had previously occupied earlier that day. Watching her son soothingly care for his betrothed, how he delicately smoothed the salve over the hobbit’s wounds before applying fresh dressings to them. The level of care and attention he put into every movement and touch. If anyone had any doubts about Kili’s love for Bilbo, all they would have to do is see him now.

“So Bilbo, could you tell me a little bit about hobbit weddings? How do you do things where you come from?” Bilbo turned his head slightly to look at the princess, careful not to move his body too much as Kili continued to treat his numerous wounds.

“Weddings are quite the affair in the shire. They are held beneath a big party tree in the middle of The Shire. Lanterns and ribbons are hung throughout the party tree. There is always a plethora of food and drinks, and the party lasts all day and well into the night.” Bilbo smiled as he thought back to the many weddings he had attended back in the Shire; of Primula and Drogo’s wedding.

“Are there any special traditions? Ceremonies?”

“Well, those getting married stand before all their guests and proclaim their love through promises to love one another for all of their days. It is also tradition for those who are being married to weave flowers into each other’s hair to symbolize the love and beauty of marriage, and hobbits conclude the wedding with a kiss. Other than that we hobbits don’t have many other marriage traditions. We like the simple things of comfort of food and home and family.”

Bilbo watched as Dis smiled brightly at him, drumming her fingers lightly on her leg. “This will be a splendid wedding!” She leaned forward as she spoke. “If you don’t mind, I believe we can mesh both hobbit and dwarven traditions so that you can have a taste of home at the wedding. Is that something you would be alright with?”

Bilbo felt a tug at his heart at the thought of being able to have elements of a hobbit wedding mixed with the dwarven customs. He had expected it to only be a dwarven wedding with dwarven customs, whatever those may be. “I would love that.” He responded, trying to hold back the overwhelming emotions he was feeling.

“Brilliant! I am so very excited! There is nothing like a good wedding.”


	18. Chapter 18

This is not really a chapter. I am sorry to disappoint you. I just wanted to take some time to fill you readers in on where I'm sitting right now with this fic. I plan on wrapping this particular fic up pretty soon here. When I started writing this I hadn't planned on taking it this far, and it sort of got away from me.

When writing this fic I struggle with where to take it next, and have a hard time keeping my thoughts in order. This story doesnt naturally flow through my head like my other fic. It probably comes across in my writing, and for that I apologize for letting my inability to think clearly make me produce shitty writing. 

For now I am going to step away from this story until I can properly wrap my head around it to continue it on. I feel like my chapters might be choppy and disjointed at times.

I am not abandoning it for good. I will be back to it and I will wrap it up with all the lovely fluffy feels filled wedding, I may even take it further if I can recover from this funk I am feeling with this fic.

I love you all and appreciate those of you who have been with me from the beginning of this, and I also appreciate those who have read it recently, and more those that have left such wonderfully loving and encouraging comments on this fic. 

This is not goodbye forever, just a little break. I will still be updating Burdens We Bear and The Sexy Bits since those two flow naturally through my brain and I am never at a loss for those.

 

I'm sorry and I love your faces.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers. I am back. This is more of a feeler chapter since I am still very uneasy about my writing of the rest of this fic. I was in a writing mood and felt I needed to write something for this one. 
> 
> I hope it isnt too terrible or disappointing. Just some Kili feels.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me with my writing. I treasure you dear readers!!!

Fili woke up suddenly with a feeling that something was wrong.  Opening his eyes quickly he found his hobbit sleeping peacefully beside him. The poppy milk had taken its toll on Bilbo making him very tired nearly every time he took it. Fili was thankful for that since resting would help him to recover more quickly. Rubbing his eyes he sat up gently not to jostle the bed only to discover that Kili was not in the bed with him and their hobbit.

Softly throwing his legs over the side of the bed he silently searched for his brother hoping that Kili had just gotten up for a snack. As he walked into the sitting room he spotted his brother sitting in the big armchair in front of the fireplace; his chin in his hands staring into the fire.

“Kee?” Fili’s voice broke through the silence in the room causing his brother to jump, startling him out of his thoughts. Kili turned his head towards his blonde brother. “What are you doing out here? Why aren’t you in bed sleeping?”

Kili shook his head before turning back to the fire, “Can’t sleep.”

Fili sighed as he stared at his brother He could blatantly see every distressed detail of his face, in a way that only an older brother could.

“Come on Kee. Something is the matter, I have been around you long enough to know when something is troubling you.”

Fili watched as Kili took in a shuddering breath, “I have managed to fail him again Fee.”

Now Fili was confused because as far as he knew Kili had never failed anyone in anyway in his whole life. “Failed? Failed who?”

Kili let out a mock amused scoff before speaking again, “Bilbo. Who else?”

Fili suddenly felt his heart clench as he listened to his brother’s words, seeing the intense sadness in his eyes.

“Oh Kee, you haven’t failed him. How could you?”

  
Kili turned his head, looking at his brother’s face now with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“Never mind.”

Fili swiftly moved across the room to sit cross legged on the floor in front of his beloved brother, “Talk to me Kee. Tell me what’s going on?”

Kili clamped his eyes shut tightly, unable to meet his brother’s gaze. “I am supposed to be able to protect him Fili, and I have never been able to.” Kili’s voice was soft and broken.

Fili scootched closer to his brother’s knees, placing a hand on them, “What do you mean Kee? You have always stood by his side to protect him.” The blonde knew why his brother was feeling this way; Bilbo’s run in with Velir had set Fili’s own nerves on edge.

Kili took a deep breath, finally meeting Fili’s eyes; the archers brown eyes filled with tears. “The first time I told you that I loved Bilbo, when we were supposed to be watching the ponies, was the first time I fell short. He managed to get captured, and I had to stand there and watch as his arms and legs were almost ripped off my trolls. I couldn’t fight to save him.”

Guilt and shame filled Fili as he thought back to that terrible experience, knowing exactly how Kili must have felt when Thorin ordered them to halt their attack.

“If it weren’t for Thorin I would have fought them Fee. At that moment when he was held in the grip of those trolls I knew how deeply I loved him, because right then I would have offered myself to die in his place to save him.”

Fili took his brother’s hand in his, “That was more my fault than yours Kee. I’m the one who sent him to fetch the ponies; not you. You have hardly failed him.” The blonde sat carefully studying his brother’s face as he spoke, hoping his words would help to ease his mind. But Kili’s face was a reflection of devastation.

“Anytime he has been in danger I haven’t been able to do _anything_ to save him.” The archer’s voice was shaking, his body physically showing how frustrated he was. “What kind of partner am I? It rips my heart to pieces any time I have had to witness it. Do you have any idea how it made me feel watching the two of you drift away when we were separated by the storm giants? To watch the two people in middle earth I cannot live without dragged away from me? To think that you were almost crushed into the face of the mountain?” Tears were sliding silently down Kili’s cheeks as he took in another shuddering breath and stared into his brother’s eyes.

“He almost fell of the mountain right after that, and then the goblins, Azog, Mirkwood, all times where _HE_ saved me and I couldn’t save him…not from Thorin or from battle…not even in our own home.” Kili looked away from his brother then, tears steadily streaming down his cheeks as he held his mouth closed with his lips quivering.

Fili grabbed his brother’s shirt and pulled him out of the chair and down into his arms, wanting nothing more than to wipe away all the doubt that Kili was carrying in his mind. Kili had always worried more than he needed to. He had fret over his looks and his being a ‘proper dwarf’ or even about Bilbo.

Fili was not shocked when Kili had expressed to him how he felt sad because he also felt love for Bilbo, and thought himself lacking and unworthy of love from him. Little had Kili known that Bilbo had already expressed his willingness to have Kili join their relationship when he had seen how sad Fili had been without his brother beside them at night. It broke his heart to know that his brother thought so little of himself.

Fili stroked his brother’s back as the raven dwarf wept into his sleep tunic. “Kili, you cannot blame yourself for those things or dwell on the past. I was right beside you for each of those moments. I felt the same fear and shame clutch at my heart that claimed yours.” Fili squeezed his arms around his brother tightly before peeling Kili away from his chest, taking his face in his hands.

“You Kili are more than adequate as a partner for Bilbo, for me. You are brave, loyal, caring, and gorgeous. I know that Bilbo feels the same way. Don’t let Velir’s actions haunt you and spoil our time with our hobbit. We are to all be married soon; the three of us.” Fili smiled kindly at his brother as he wiped away the tears with his calloused thumbs before placing a kiss to his lips and running his fingers through his dark hair before pulling away. “We both love you so deeply and we would not have you any other way. Everything is going to be fine Kee. I promise you. We will keep Bilbo safe and we will spend our days together happy and in love. The way it was always meant to be.”

Fili gently slotted his mouth against his archer’s again, kissing him passionately before easing him to his feet. “Now, no more of this. It is time for you and I to get some sleep and to keep our hobbit happy and warm. We wouldn’t want him to wake up all alone would we?”

Fili wrapped his arms around his trembling brother and led him back to their bedchambers. Quietly he stripped Kili of his tunic and trousers before helping him tug on his sleep pants, planting another kiss on his lips. He couldn’t help but smile when his archer let out a long yawn and made his way back to the bed and climbing in beside Bilbo; the hobbit immediately turning to him to cuddle against his chest. Carefully he slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around them both. Yes this is how it was always meant to be.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo remembers.

Bilbo sat propped up on the pillows in their bed with a tray of food on his lap. He was happily enjoying his breakfast, despite the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion he felt regardless all the rest he had been getting. His breathing had become a bit easier and less painful, and the swelling in his eye was now gone, but the ugly black and blue bruises were still standing out on his face. He popped a piece of ham in his mouth, enjoying the flavor as he watched his two dwarves sitting a little ways away from him at the foot of the bed.

The hobbit couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through his chest as he watched the pair of dwarves in front of him. He watched as Kili carefully was combing out Fili’s long blonde hair. Being so gentle and minding every tangle; brushing the hair off to the side so that Fili’s neck was exposed and placing a kiss to the flesh there. This sweet action earned the archer a kiss to the lips before returning to brushing the swordsman’s hair.

These intimate moments shared between the brothers always filled Bilbo’s heart with happiness and appreciation for his privilege to be a part of what they shared together. He couldn’t resist the pull of his memory of the other moments he had like these. The way the two of them truly cared for one another.

He had been blown away when Fili had started spending time with him let alone showing him the sweetness and affection of one who truly cared for him. Fili was an amazing golden muscle clad dream with his dimples and his chuckle that Bilbo was able to feel down to his bones.

Fili had genuinely shown interest in everything Bilbo had to say and all the different aspects of his simple life as a hobbit. To say that Bilbo was hesitant to accept the dwarves advances would be truth; he was after all a respectable Baggins of Bag End. But the way that Fili would watch over him had sent butterflies a flutter in his belly, every touch sending lighting to his core. Fili’s growing concern for his safety, taking it upon himself to protect the hobbit was thrilling.

Spending time with Fili and Kili during the day, laughing and having fun was a joy. Laughing so much that his face and belly would ache made the difficult road all the easier. Not to mention getting to spend the evenings wrapped in Fili’s arms.

Bilbo turned his eyes back to the end of the bed drawing out of his thoughts briefly to watch Kili separate a portion of his brother’s hair and began to plait it.

Bilbo let his mind wander back to their times traveling once again as he remember the sadness that he had slowly begun to witness on the brothers’ faces after Fili would separate from Kili for the evening to retire with Bilbo. He remembered the way that the archer’s brilliantly beautiful smile would falter ever so slightly and the light in his eyes would fade.

His fondness for the raven haired dwarf had grown each day they spent together with Fili, and it broke his heart every night. He could see it in Fili’s eyes that he was hurting and sad as well as the days went on.

Bilbo remembered these times perfectly.

*

“What’s wrong Fili?” Bilbo lay on his side next to Fili facing the dwarf, and gently brought his hand to rest on the swordsman’s face; the blonde’s eyes closed as he leaned into the touch.

“It’s nothing.”

“Fili...”

The blonde dwarf took in a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh, “I just….I miss Kee. We have been so close all our lives, it’s just weird and difficult not to have him here with me since we have shared our bed for quite some time before this journey.”

Bilbo could see the way that Fili blushed, and understanding dawned on him. He knew that they were close, but not that close. Strangely it didn’t bother the hobbit at all.

“Oh I see.” Bilbo said knowingly as he smiled at Fili, earning him a concerned look from the dwarf; who sat up on his elbow and looked away.

“Fili, I’ve seen the way he watches us when we separate to sleep and it breaks my heart. “ Bilbo couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth. Fili just sighed and still looked away.

“I am sorry I didn’t say anything before. It’s just… our relationship has been seen as strange by most and is not very accepted and often makes people uncomfortable.”

“The love you have for your brother is precious Fili. He was here before I was. I have spent enough time with both of you to see there is nothing wrong with it at all. It doesn’t make me feel uncomfortable. If you are feeling lonely without him here with your, then you should invite him to share our bedroll.” Bilbo smiled at his dwarf when the swordsman turned his head back when hearing the hobbit’s words.

“I would never ask you to do anything that made you feel awkward and uncomfortable. What we have between you and I, it is important to me. I love Kee, but I never want to sacrifice what I’ve built with you so far. I feel a connection with you that is unlike any other. I never want you to feel obligated or pressured.”

“I am sure of this. This is not pressured or a feeling of obligation. I suggest you talk to him tomorrow. It’s time we got the two of you back to your happy selves.” Bilbo leaned in, closing the gap between the two of them and kissed his dwarf passionately, to make sure to communicate his happiness and understanding. “It does not do well to keep a piece of your heart at a distance Fili.”

*

Of course things had gotten a little crazy after that evening. The next day being filled with chases only _after_ almost being torn apart by trolls and then almost cooked, almost being eaten by wargs and run through by orcs.

Bilbo could never remember a time when he had been happier for a safe haven than he had been when they arrived in Rivendell; to have himself, his friends, and his loved ones safe.

Rivendell; Bilbo thought as he watched Kili begin separation and braiding the other side of Fili’s hair while Fili kept his eyes closed lazily enjoying the relaxing sensation of it all.  Kili’s fingers worked nimbly through the golden mane.

Kili. Bilbo let out a quiet sigh as his heart began to swell. Oh how he loved that dwarf; his beautiful, mischievous, perfect Kili.

Rivendell had been where the pair had become a trio.

*

Upon arriving in Rivendell they were afforded the opportunity to bathe and treat any wounds they had sustained. Finally allowing Fili and Bilbo the opportunity to speak to each other alone without any prying ears or watchful eyes of others in the company. Fili was able to take that time to let Bilbo know exactly what had happened with Kili. About Kili’s proclamation of love and care for the hobbit.

The sadness that was on Fili’s face left Bilbo knowing exactly what needed to happen. The moment of clarity that told him exactly what he was feeling and how to handle it. Taking Fili’s hand in his he led the swordsman to search for Kili. They found him alone on a balcony staring out into the landscape.

“I need you to stay here please Fili.”

“But…”

“Trust me Fili.” Bilbo placed a soft kiss to the blonde dwarf’s lips before silently heading towards the archer.

Kili was standing there, freshly bathed himself; his damp hair hanging on his shoulders. The anticipation of approaching Kili now that he knew how Kili felt had the hobbit’s heart pounding in his chest. The way the moon was shining across the dwarf’s hair and throwing shadows across his face causing the raven haired dwarf’s gorgeous features to shine through. Bilbo took a deep breath gaining all the courage he could.

“Kili…”

It was clear that Bilbo’s presence and voice had startled the young dwarf by the way he jumped. Bilbo couldn’t help but immediately notice the way Kili’s breathing changed as he stepped nearer to him

“…Kili, I just had a long talk with Fili…and he told me about our discussion before the trolls…”

Even in the pale moonlight Bilbo could see the blush that quickly spread over the dwarf prince’s face. Kili stood quietly continuing to stare off into the distance, eyes straight forward refusing to look at Bilbo. His hands were trembling slightly where they rested on the railing.

“…Kili?”

“I’m sorry Bilbo.” Kili took a shuddering breath in. “I do not wish to bother you with these things. You have Fili and he is amazing. The epidamy of dwarfish perfection, while I am…well, you know.”

Pain was peeking through the dwarf’s features and tears brimmed his gorgeous brown eyes, and it tore at Bilbo’s heart. How Kili could feel that way about himself? Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Fili looking equally distraught and ready to make his way over to his brother, only stopping when Bilbo barely put his hand up; using the other to take Kili’s.

Kili’s hands were warm and calloused, specifically at his fingertips where they were used on his bow. Bilbo could feel all the tension and nerves Kili was holding in.

“Kili, you are not a bother. Your feelings are just as important as mine or Fili’s…and I’ll have you know your feelings reflect mine, and Fili’s.”

Kili’s head whipped around in confusion, mouth hanging open as he stared at the hobbit in disbelief. Bilbo couldn’t help himself as he placed both of his hands on Kili’s scruff covered cheeks and pulled him into a kiss; tilting his head and deepening it to help Kili understand. His tongue gliding velvety over the dwarf’s sending shivers up his spine. Gently pulling away he was met with Kili’s face looking, if it were possible, even more confused.

“…but…Fili and you….”

Bilbo could see Fili coming up from behind his brother.

“I love Fili, and Fili loves you. I also have feelings for you as well. I don’t know what those feelings mean quite yet, but I would love the opportunity to explre them with you…” The hobbit watched as Fili wrapped his arms around his brother from behind , resting his head on the archer’s shoulder.

“Kee…Bilbo means what he says. What do you think?”

Kili took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “I don’t want this because of pity.”

The words stung at Bilbo’s heart once again. “Kili, this is not pity. This is me talking to you honestly. You are one of the most breathtakingly handsome beings I have ever seen. You make me laugh. You are kind and loyal. I’m not sure why you sell yourself short, but I will _never_ lie to you. Now…why don’t you come to bed with Fili and I? We’ve all had a long day.”

“And you can help braid my hair for me Kee….”

*

“Bilbo?” The hobbit was snapped out of his reminiscent trance by Kili’s sudden voice beside him. “You alright little one? Why are you crying? Are you in pain? Do we need to get more poppy’s milk?” The dwarf prince’s voice was panicked.

Bilbo wiped at his damp cheeks, he had been completely unaware that he had been crying. “Its nothing… really…I just got lost in my thoughts.”

The brothers were frowning at him with concerned faces.

“Truly. I’m alright. I was just thinking of lucky I am to have found you in my life.” Bilbo softly brushed aside Kili’s fringe that was hanging in his face before turning to Fili. “Both of you.”

Bilbo couldn’t help the stinging in his eyes as his heart swelled and a lump grew in his throat, his emotions became overwhelming. As tears spilled renewed over his cheeks both dwarves were right beside him on either side.

“I was so alone…so alone before you. I was all alone in that hobbit hole, prepared to live til the end of my days that way.” The hobbit swallowed hard as the lump of emotions grew in his throat. “I never thought I’d ever find love, someone to understand me and want me.” A sob escaped Bilbo’s lips as the prince’s wrapped their arms around him gently. “Thank you. Thank you for wandering into muy life and saving me from that awful loneliness.”

Bilbo didn’t understand where all these feelings were coming from, but he knew these were things he needed to say.

Fili kissed the top of Bilbo’s head as he stroked his brother’s hair around the hobbit’s shoulders. “We saved each other Bilbo. You showed us that there was more to life than riches and gold. That there is greater value in those you love. We wouldn’t trade this for the world.”

Kili wrapped his arms tighter around his hobbit, “You will never have to be lonely again Bilbo.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darling readers. The next chapter will be the wedding chapter! 
> 
> After the wedding chapter though I am putting this fic on hold til further notice. I have a desire to write a Boffins fic, and I cant juggle three fics. :( And since I already struggle with this fic, this will be the one put on the back burner.
> 
> I am not completely abandoning it. But it wont be my first priority after the wedding chapter.
> 
> I hope you all can understand and forgive me, as I love you all
> 
> I will most likely come back to it later on down the line and add more if the mood strikes me. :)

It had been bliss spending the last couple of weeks with his boys while his body was on the mend. But Bilbo was ready to be out of bed and able to walk about. Having been restricted to his bed by two very overly protective and overly concerned and loving dwarves had started to grate on his nerves. So the fact that Fili had meetings with Thorin and Kili had meetings with his mother to further discuss the wedding preparations, for the big event that was only 3 days away, Bilbo saw his opportunity to get out and about and planned it out with the boys accordingly.

“We have a proper guard coming to escort you to visit Bofur.” Fili smiled brightly at his hobbit as he finished dressing in his clothes to attend court with his uncle. “Trust me, you will not only _be_ safe, but you should _feel_ safe.”

Bilbo let out a soft sigh in a mixture of relief and excitement. “I trust the two to have picked someone I can trust myself with.” He smirked as he watched Fili rushing to and fro around the room as Kili walked into the room.

“What ya looking for?” Kili asked through his mouth full of toast

Fili turned around shooting a look at his brother that Bilbo couldn’t see. But it must have been rough by the look on Kili’s face.

“Alright alright!!! Sorry to have asked.” The raven dwarf threw his hands up in the air while rolling his eyes to sit down beside Bilbo and leaning over to kiss the hobbit sweetly.

They both watched as the blonde pushed the palms of his hands to the side of his head in frustration before letting his arms drop down in defeat. “I don’t have time. I am going to be late. I will have to find it later.” He walked over to his pair of lovers and kissed them both on the lips, pausing only when the hobbit took hold of his face when he pulled away.

“What are you looking for? Maybe I can look for it when I get back from visiting Bofur today? No need for you to stress over something if Kili and I can help.”

Fili closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead to Bilbo’s. “It’s nothing little one. I will find it later. It isn’t anything that either of you need to worry yourselves about.” He pressed another kiss to the hobbit’s lips, “You enjoy your visit with Bofur and Risani. Tell them I say hello.” Turning slightly the blonde kissed his brother on the forehead before heading out the door.

“What was that all about?”

“No idea.” Kili sighed as he leaned back in his chair as he shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes and finished his toast. Bilbo watched the dwarf carefully as he sat in his chair, giggling when Kili cracked one eye open ever so slightly to look at the hobbit. “What?!?!”

The hobbit just smiled innocently at the dwarf as a knock came at the door.

“COME IN!”

Kili’s voice made Bilbo jump and glare at him. “Kili! You should answer the door and not shout!”

“I agree.” Bilbo recognized Dis’ voice before he even turned around.

The young dwarf smiled innocently at his mother as he sat up, “But I am so comfy and in good company. Why would I ever want to get up out of this chair to answer the door?” Kili just continued to smile cheekily.

“Because I raised you better than that.” Dis fixed her son with a glare. “Good morning Bilbo dear. Mister Dwalin here is going to escort you on your visit today.” The dwarf princess smiled lovingly at the Halfling before squeezing his shoulder.

Bilbo’s heart began to race at the idea of spending the day with a dwarf that he was fairly certain hated him. Every time he had been around the warrior it was nothing but stern and unforgiving looks. Bilbo was unaware of his tense posture until Kili came up and kissed him behind his ear, causing the tension to melt away from his shoulders. “You will be just fine.” The young dwarf’s breath ghosted across the curve of the hobbit’s ear as he whispered. “Dwalin will look after you while you are away from me.” Kili placed a firm kiss on Bilbo’s lips one last time before pulling away completely

“We will see you later in the day, yes Bilbo?” Dis was beaming at the sight of her son and his beloved. “We will discuss the final details of the wedding.” She squeezed his hand before wrapping her arm around Kili and drawing him away and out the door, leaving Dwalin standing by the door with his arms crossed in front of him.

“Come along then laddie.”

Bilbo slowly got up from his chair, desperately trying not to show his nervousness. Dwalin held the door open for Bilbo following him out, then taking the lead as they walked through the halls of polished stone. Bilbo took in his surroundings, admiring the way the torchlight shone off the smooth surfaces around him.

The hobbit could not help the tension he still felt in his body being near Dwalin. When he thought about it, he had always felt tense around the warrior. He had always been Thorin’s right hand man and truest follower throughout their time together as a company. Bilbo and he were not very close during that time, and the warrior had shown him no real friendliness since his return to Erebor. With the exception of punching Falarin and saving him from the prying hands of Velir.

“I never got the chance to thank you.”

Dwalin looked at him silently, merely raising his eyebrow in question,

“I mean…I want to thank you, for saving me from Velir.” The thought of the attack and Velir’s hands on him sent Bilbo’s stomach into a twist and bile rising in his throat. “If you hadn’t arrived…I don’t want to think about what would have been my fate had you not arrived.” Bilbo licked his lips nervously as he took a deep breath. “I know you owe me no loyalty, especially after everything that happened before the Battle. I will forever be in your debt for your assistance during my attack.”

Bilbo stared at his feet as he continued to walk, only stopping when he realized the sound of Dwalin’s boots had stopped. Turning around he was met with the site of the dwarven warrior standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Dwalin pointed a finger at the hobbit as he spoke. “Now see her laddie…” His face was serious, making Bilbo shift nervously; prepared for whatever harsh words the dwarf had for him.

“What I did was out of no sense of duty. Velir was a vile pile of shite who had it coming to him. He preyed on one smaller and weaker than he. I did what any dwarf would do that had half a heart or brain. Not to mention doing what any friend would do. As part of the company it is my job, as is all of ours, to look out for ye. So I won’t be having any of yer ‘I know ye owe me no loyalty’ nonsense out of ye.”

Dwalin straightened his posture more and started walking again; only this time Bilbo was standing still. The hobbit stood trying to process what had just been spoken to him.

The dwarf turned around, “We gonna stand here all day then?”

“I thought you hated me.” Bilbo was fighting over the lump in his throat. He had thought that Dwalin was only doing his part as a member of the kings guard when coming to his aid; sure that through the icy stares and frowns the dwarf were communicating his disdain.

Dwalin let out a small sigh, his posture deflating slightly. “I don’t hate ye lad. I was angry at ye, yes. But there is no hate in my heart for ye.”

When the hobbit just stared back at him in confusion, Dwalin moved back to stand by his side and continued, “Thorin has been my best friend for many many years. He has not always made the best decisions. Banishing you was one of those bad decisions. But I watched that king tear himself to pieces when those two boys went after you. We had no idea if they would come back. Their mother was fine with that fact, but it almost destroyed Thorin. When ye returned no one knew what to expect, and NO ONE expected Fili and Kili to forgive so quickly.” Dwalin stared at the hobbit for a minute. “It is my job not only as a guard to Thorin, but as his friend, to look after him and protect him. It does not excuse my actions but there it is. I was doing what I needed to do to stay wary and protect my friend. He had no one else to take care of him.”

Bilbo watched the dwarf with curious eyes, _oh how he had misjudged this dwarven warrior._

“Now can we get movin’ or do ye wanna stand around in the halls all day?”

Bilbo nodded and started to follow along with Dwalin again, thinking to himself. _‘He takes care of Thorin, but I don’t think there is anything romantic there. I wonder…”_

“Mister Dwalin?”

The dwarf grunted in response, acknowledging he heard the Halfling.

“You have been taking care of Thorin, but has anyone been taking care of you? I know many of the company have been reunited with their families, and loved ones. Gloin and his wife. Bombur and his wife and children. Was there anyone waiting for you in the Blue Mountains?” Bilbo bit back his grin as he asked the question, but could not hold it back when he saw the dwarf’s response.

A blush broke out over the dwarf’s face and over the top of his bald head, making his tattoos stand out all the clearer. Suddenly Dwalin tensed as a whistling tune drifted through the air, growing louder as they came to a corner; to be met with the face of Nori.

“Hallo there Bilbo!” The former thief nodded his head as he continued walking past them. “Master Dwalin.” The star haired dwarf smiled wolfishly looking over the tattooed dwarf. His gaze landing on the dwarf’s backside before continuing on his walking and whistling, breaking only to shout back at the “You two have a lovely day!”

Bilbo couldn’t help the grin that split across his face as he drew his attention back to the warrior walking beside him. If it was at all possible Dwalin’s blush had increased tenfold. The dwarf picked up the pace of their walking, clearly flustered, causing Bilbo to have to casually jog until they finally came to their destination and Dwalin knocked on the door.

When the door opened Bilbo was met with the sight of the most beautiful dwarf woman he had yet to meet. Her hair was the color of chocolate with slight golden highlights, a few strands hanging loosely around her face framing her gorgeous eyes the color of emeralds. She had a light beard lining the edge of her jaw with small braids and silver clasps at the thickest part close to her ear.

During Bofur’s visits over the last week he had talked about Risani, what she enjoyed doing, her wonderful cooking, her beautiful singing voice, and of course her beauty. But Bilbo was blown away by her.

“You must be the famous Master Baggins! I have heard so much about you from Bo! Come in! Come in! Master Dwalin, it is lovely to see you again!”

Bilbo allowed himself to be happily bustled into a very cozy sitting room where Bofur was sitting smoking his pipe in a rather fluffy looking arm chair, a piece of wood in his hand that he was whittling away at.

“Bo, look who I found outside?” Risani teased.

Bofur looked up and grinned, brushing the wood shavings off his lap and setting the unfinished piece of wood on the floor along with his knife. He slid up beside his beloved.

“It is so nice to finally meet you Risani! Bofur has told me so much about you while he has been visiting me these last weeks.”

Bofur kissed Risani lightly on her cheek causing her to nudged Bofur a bit and smiled widely at the sweet affection being shown to her

“Oh dear. I’m afraid of what tales he’s been telling you.”

The hatted dwarf just gave her an innocent look before a wide dimply grin swept across his face again.

“Only that I had me the most beautiful dwarf in all of Middle Earth, prettier than any gold or jewel there was.”

Blush spread across the dwarf woman’s face as she softly swatted the dwarf’s chest. “Oh Bo!”

She smiled through her blush as Bofur kissed her again. Her smile almost rivaling her dwarven lover. Bilbo couldn’t help but smile fondly at the two. It warmed his heart to know that one of his best friends had also found love in life.

“Have a seat lads! Tea time!” Bofur announced gesturing for them to sit down. “No, no, no dear. You sit and have a chat. I have tea covered.” The dwarf winked at his fair lover who sat down in the fluffy arm chair he was previously.

“So are you excited for the big day? Its only three days away!” Risani shifted excitedly in her chair.

Bilbo couldn’t help but blush at the question. “Yes. I am indeed. I am very excited to finally be able to be officially bonded to those two crazy amazing dwarves.”

“We are happy for ye Bilbo! It’s about time that you three were happy and together. You three are a smart match fer each other.” Bofur placed a tray with biscuits and four tea cups down on the small table beside Risani.

“Anything more you have to do to prepare?” Risani smiled brightly at him, clearly curious and excited to know more details.

“Well tonight is the last night we get to spend together before the wedding. So I will be excited to go home and spend some nice quiet time together.”

Dwalin snorted beside him, “Yeah right. Quiet time.” Bilbo glared at the tattooed dwarf.

“So how is Nori then Mister Dwalin?” Risani asked with a smug smirk on her face.

Dwalin quieted up right away at that, blush spreading over his face once again.

Bilbo enjoyed the rest of the afternoon chatting with Bofur, Dwalin and Risani about the big wedding coming up, his heart full of happiness and joy at the anticipation of it all before Dwalin walked him back to his living quarters.

“Have a nice night then lad.” The warrior snorted as he started to walk away.

Bilbo couldn’t resist bantering back at the retreating dwarf, “Tell Nori I say Hello!” he called out before giggling and darting into the door as he saw the warrior tense up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Day has finally arrrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my loves. I know I am terrible and it took me nearly 2 MONTHS for this update. In my defense life has been busy. My sister has been pregnant, well not anymore cuz she just had the baby, and has need A LOT of help. Its my childrens summer holiday for the next two months so its difficult to write with them home. I was going to update a couple weeks ago, then my youngest daughter thought it would be wise to jump off her bunkbed onto her face almost breaking her nose. Then my sister had her baby, yaddah yaddah yaddah.
> 
> Anyways...Here is the final chapter of this fic. Now before you all get angry at me and want me to continue this story, know that I am reserving the right to come back and add to this story should the mood strike me. I have a boffins fic I am writing and my BWB (Burdens We Bear) fic that I have also been neglecting and have more story lines going that cant be finished off as quickly as this. But dont dispair. I will come back to this eventually. But dont expect it any time soon. I also am in the middle of 4 fulltime college courses that are taking up the majority of time I have that isnt spent taking care of kiddos. :(
> 
> I love you all as readers and have been so grateful for your support of this fic with your comments, kudos and time you take to read it. Thank you for being the wonderful people you are and I love you!!! Now without further ado.... the wedding!

Bilbo slowly let his eyes open as the sounds of people rushing about roused him from his not so restful sleep. It was difficult for him to sleep with his two dwarves gone from his bed, leaving no one to chase away the nightmares that still haunted him after Velir's attack on him. The images and fears would rush through his mind, waking him with the fresh horror gripping his heart. Fili and Kili would always be there to wrap their arms around him and cocoon him in the warmth of their embrace; reminding him that he was safe, secure, and loved. The only comfort he had had the last two nights was the familiar scent of the brothers on their pillows that Bilbo had been nestling into. He would breathe it in deeply to slow his racing heart when he woke from such night terrors. Only now, instead of being awaken by nightmares, it was the sound of hushed voices. Carefully sitting up he was met with the sight of Bofur, Ori, Nori, and Dis shuffling about his room and popping in and out of his wardrobe. Ori had a bunch of flowers in his arms in varying shades of yellow, blue, and white.  
  
"What are you doing with all those little brother?" Bilbo silently watched as the star haired dwarf approavhed his younger brother and picked up a small purple flower from the bunch before dropping it back on the pile with a look of disgust on his face. His nose stayed scrunched as he frowned at them. "Why are you carrying around these flowers?"  
  
Ori's usually sweet and kind expression morphed into a scowl aimed at his elder brother, fixing him with a fierce glare as he smacked Nori's hand away from the pile. "Because they are too be braided into Bilbo's hair.” Ori sniffed at his brother, “Fili and Kili picked them out specifically!"  
  
Nori smirked at his younger brother's feistiness and placed his hands on his hips, "what's so special about these then? They just look like regular old ridiculous booms to me." Nori picked up a sprig of little white flowers only to have them snatched back from him in an instant by Ori.  
  
"These," Ori started as he held the flowers in the air, waving them right in front of his brother's face, "happen to be flowers called lilies of the valley. They were chosen because they represent hope and devotion." Carefully placing the tiny white flowers back in the bundle, the scribe picked up a small bluish purple bloom next; the young dwarf’s voice steadily rising as he continued. "These are delphiniums. They are a representation of one's open heart and ardent attachment." Ori continued on with the next type of flower, a small light purple flower with pointed petals. "While these asters are a symbol of patience, trust and valor. The daisies and forget me nots are the symbol of faithful love. The princes and I have been doing a great deal of research on the whole thing since the braiding of a crown of flowers into one's intend on their wedding day is a hobbit tradition. They wanted the perfect flowers for today so if you wouldn't mind taking your mucky paws elsewhere?" The frustrated Ori pushed past his brother and into the wardrobe room leaving Nori chuckling to himself.  
  
"Is he always that feisty with ye? I've never heard him like that before." Bofur had moved up beside Nori, chuckling himself when suddenly Dori emerged from the wardrobe room.  
  
"He's only ever feisty like that when Nori teases him about somethings he works hard on." Dori's glared at his brother before his eyes fell on the large bed where Bilbo was sitting fondly watching his friends. His heart was feeling as if it was about to burst after hearing Ori describe each meaning of the flowers and how his beloveds had taken such care in choosing them. Tears were beginning in his eyes. Today was the day. Today he was going to be wed to the two dwarves we could not live without. He could not be happier....or more nervous.

"Bilbo! We didn't mean to wake you. We were just getting things all ready for today. I've made some tea if you'd like." Dori smiled brightly at him as he rushed to the side of the bed to help Bilbo out, followed close behind be the princess.  
  
Dis was smiling brightly at him herself with her hands clasped in front of her. She was dressed in a gorgeous royal blue gown made of what looked to be the softest velvet Bilbo had ever seen; silver trimming embroidered on the hems of her sleeves, skirt, and bust. She looked beautiful, her smile reminding the hobbit of Kili’s. "Hello dear." Softly she brushed Bilbo’s curls from his face, she placed a small kiss on his forehead just like his own mother used to do. "Once you've had your tea and a bit of breakfast, we'll get you all bathed and ready for your big day." Gently she wrapped her arm around him, leading him to the sitting room where Dori had indeed set out tea, along with steaming plates of food. Quietly Bilbo nestled himself down in his usual chair and plated himself up some fried eggs, potatoes and ham as his stomach let out a violent grumble.

Seeing that all the anxiety for the wedding day, along with the anxieties left over from his nightmares had taken their toll on his appetite, he knew that he needed to desperately fill his belly with good and comforting food like any good hobbit would. It wouldn't do to faint during the ceremony. Taking a sip of tea he pushed down his nervous thoughts for the time being. As exciting as today was to be, it was positively terrifying. He was ecstatic to be marrying his loves, but his reception in the kingdom was still not all sunshine and roses. His attendance to the execution had shown his bravery and ability to stand tall under pressure, but many in the kingdom had whispered doubts of his worthiness to marry the princes. Taking a mouthful of eggs he began digging into his food.  
  
Bofur plopped himself down in the chair next to the hobbit, grinning madly at him. "Today is the day friend. How ye feeling?" The hatted dwarf reached into a basket on the table and grabbed a score and picked a piece off and popped it into his mouth as he relaxed back into his own chair.

Bilbo swallowed hard, forcing his food down into his nervous stomach. "Excited.....nervous... but mostly excited." Bilbo shoveled some more food into his mouth chewing it quickly before chuckling to himself when his friend clapped him on the shoulder.

“Nothin’ to be worried ‘bout. This day has been a long time comin’ and you three deserve every bit of happiness in store for ye. Now eat up so we can get ye to yer boys.” Bofur was still grinning at him as he ate. The joy he was feeling for his hobbit friend written all across his face. Bofur had been one of his closest friends throughout their journey to Erebor, always there when he needed someone to talk to him or cheer him up when things got dark. He was so glad to have Bofur with him on this important day.

 In no time at all he had finished up his food and pushed his plate away to stand up from the table and headed towards the bathing room.

“Let us know if you need anything dear.” Dis called after him smiling from where she stood arranging Bilbo’s ceremonial robes for him to change into after his bath. Bilbo simply smiled back and nodded as he headed into the steaming room, shutting the door securely behind him. Leaning against it, he let out a sigh; enjoying the quietness of the room compared to the busy dwarves he had just left bustling about.

Silently he undressed and stepped down into the steaming bath, letting the warmth of the water ease away the tension in his body as he slipped farther in to sit on the bench built into the sunken bath. A sudden wave of emotion flooded over him in that quiet moment as his memories filled his heart and mind. Slowly he let his body slip further under the water til his ears were submerged and listened to his heartbeat; like he had done, to what seemed so long ago. He pressed his hand to his chest as he did that evening that when he was all alone in Bag End. An evening filled with despair and heartache and sadness, when he had given up all hope and was ready to leave this world behind. That evening when he had been saved by his loves.

How far they had come from that evening. Hearts had been healed, pain had been erased and now they had each other again. Warm tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks now as he thought of how he had been so blessed to have his two wonderful dwarves; all the laughter, passion and love they had between them. Their long journey from The Shire, across middle earth to Erebor. Through war and bloodshed, to heartache and reunion and brought back to The Lonely Mountain once again where they would spend the rest of their days together bonded through their love til the end of their days.

Dipping his head the rest of the way under the water Bilbo scrubbed his fingers through his hair before emerging once again to start washing it along with the rest of his body. The ache had finally left his ribs, his eye was healed and the cuts left from Velir’s beating had now been left as small pink scars across his flesh. He was healed, or healing, and he was more than ready to step forward before the whole kingdom of Erebor and proclaim his love for the two Princes. He dipped himself under the water again to wash himself free of the soap that was bubbled up all over his body before climbing out and drying himself off and pulling on a fresh pair of small clothes that had been lain out in the cupboard in the bathing room along with his old patchwork dressing gown. Wrapping it tightly around himself he left the steaming warm room, toweling off his hair and walking into the wardrobe where Dori, Ori, Bofur and Dis were standing around chatting.

The four of them couldn’t help but smile happily at him, only the princess excusing herself from the group, “I will give you some privacy so you can get dress dear. Dori is going to be doing the braiding of your hair, while Ori is going to be assisting with the flowers. Bofur is here to keep you company so you don’t get bored.” And with a wink she glided out of the room leaving Bilbo happily with three of his 13 original companions.

Dori looked over him with his hands on his hips, “Well, it would be best if we got you dressed first, seeing as we don’t want to have the clothes disrupting the flowers. Then we can get started on getting your hair braided and weave the flowers in.” Dori guided Bilbo to where the clothes had been lain out, “Now take off your dressing gown, we can’t dress you with that on you. No need to be modest, we have all seen what you look like during our travels.”

Blushing, Bilbo let his dressing gown slip off and in no time Bilbo was dressed in the softest clothes yet he had to receive in Erebor, the fabric light weight and comfortable against his skin. They were a creamy white color with gold trimming all around the cuffs, and neckline matching the golden cuff bracelets Dori and Ori had placed upon his wrists before sitting him down. Dori ran his fingers through Bilbo’s curls separating the hair into five pieces and began working them into a crown around his head in a braid. As he attached a clasp to the braid, Dori stepped back and admired his work before nodding at his youngest brother. Grinning, the young scribe stepped beside Bilbo and squeezed his shoulder lightly before he began to gently and strategically weave the flowers into the braid. The way that Ori worked so carefully to be gentle and calming that Bilbo couldn’t help but let his eyes drift shut as the dwarf worked. The closeness of his friends and the almost reverent silence in the air left the hobbit feeling completely at ease and relaxed.

“There we are.” Ori’s voice broke through as Bilbo had started to doze where he was seated on the cushiony stool in front of the vanity that was in the wardrobe. “All finished.”

When Bilbo opened his eyes he had to swallow down to suppress a happy sob as he was met with the sight of what a beautiful job Dori and Ori had done. His hair looked magnificent, exactly as it would have been done in the shire, along with a little dwarven flare with the five plait braid. Bilbo jumped up and pulled the two Ri brothers close to his chest and hugged them tightly. “Thank you so much!!! It is perfect!!!”

“Careful now, you don’t want to be going and undoing all that hard work now?” Dis asked sweetly standing in the doorway with her brother at her side. Thorin stood dressed in his full royal attire, deep blue robes and his fur cloak thrown over his shoulders, and his crown atop his head.

“Right, right.” Bilbo nodded wiping the tears quickly away and taking a deep breath in. “Is it time then?”

Thorin nodded his head slightly as he smiled at the smaller man before wrapping his arms around the hobbit in a soft embrace. “Everything is ready when you are my friend. I have to go now, but Dis will bring you when you are ready.” The dwarf king gave him another soft squeeze before turning and leaving, followed by the others save for Dis and Bofur.

The princess was staring at him, her eyes shimmering with tears that had begun to gather. “Bilbo Baggins of the Shire…..I am so very grateful that my boys have found you. You have brought them a happiness that I have always hoped for for them. I have never been prouder of them…..or you. I am glad to have you here with us in Erebor and for the future ahead of the three of you.” She pulled him into her arms and held him close before kissing him on the head and leaning back to wipe her eyes quickly while smiling brightly at him as she led him out the door away from his shared living quarters.

The halls of Erebor were silent and empty except for the sound of their footsteps and the footsteps of the guard’s escorting them. Bilbo’s heart was pounding in his chest at the excitement as they neared the sound of soft music wafting from the great dining hall. Warm light was pouring out of the large open doorways as they approached and washed over them as they stepped into the great room.

Bilbo’s breath was stolen from his lungs as he looked around the room before him. Thin streams of gold and cream fabric were draped on the walls, while white roses filled golden vases all around the room that was filled with people from the kingdom. The sound of soft harps and other string instruments drifted along the air in the room that was filled to the brim with dwarves. At the front of the room Bilbo could see Thorin standing atop a raised platform with Fili and Kili on either side of him.

Thorin’s eyes met his sisters and they nodded to each other and Thorin held his arms up in the air. Immediately the room grew silent and a pathway was created when all the guests parted to either side to allow for Bilbo to pass arm in arm with the princess. They made their way through the crowd of people slowly towards the front of the room; the smiling faces of the members of the company scattered through the crowd.

Once they reached the bottom of the steps of the platform Dis hugged him tightly before urging him up the steps. That’s when his boys turned to look at him, with smiles on their faces. They had the same flowers carefully weaved into their hair. Kili was grinning his mischievous smile, splitting from ear to ear, his eyes twinkling in the light of the torches and candles all around; such love and adoration filled in every detail on his face it. Bilbo could not help but smile himself at the sight of the beautiful dwarf in front of him.

Then his eyes drifted to where Fili was standing on the other side. His lion hearted Fili, standing tall and proud before him; the smallest of smiles on his lips as he watched their hobbit walk towards them. Fili had always been one for staying strong and neutral, as is the way of a future king. But in that small smile Bilbo could see every “I love you” that had ever been spoken between them. The hobbit felt a lump of emotion growing in his throat as he climbed the final steps to stand between the two dwarven princes, who had moved to stand right beside him, each of them taking one of his hands.

“We are gathered together today, to witness the union and bonding of Prince Fili, Prince Kili, and their beloved Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.” Thorin’s voice echoed through the silent hall as the guests watched on with smiles on their faces. Bilbo closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath in, in an attempt to keep the happy tears at bay; the joy sending warmth throughout his whole chest as each dwarf beside him squeezed his hands tightly. “Today they shall be bonded by marriage. Before this day they have been bonded in battle and in love. As King Under the Mountain I bless the union of these three together here today. Please hold out your hands.”

Bilbo allowed Fili and Kili to bring his hands forward so they were each grasping each other tightly gathered in front of them and in front of Thorin as Thorin produced a long coil of a thing and brilliant mithril chain. Carefully the dwarf king wrapped the chain around their hands and wrists before placing his own hands surrounding theirs. “This chain of mithril is a symbol of the bonds of marriage that you now take upon you this day, as witnessed by the entire kingdom of Erebor. From this moment forward you swear to support each other in every aspect of your lives, to care for each other, and protect one another til your time in this life should end.” Thorin then looked up over the vast crowd of people to address them. “I now proclaim this bonding between these three official and let the celebration…”

“Wait!” Fili interrupted his uncle with as he spoke, “I’m sorry uncle, there is something I would like to say and do before we disperse into celebrations.” Fili quickly slipped one of his hands from the mithril chain and thrust his hand into his pocket, pulling out three matching rings. Each made of the finest gold with an emerald set in the center; turning he addressed Fili and Bilbo. “From this day forward I promise to care and protect you. As a symbol of my love and commitment to the two of you, I present you with these rings to wear to remind you of my eternal love and commitment to the two of you.” Carefully he slipped the smallest of the rings onto Bilbo’s finger, bringing his lips to kiss the ring and Bilbo’s fingers as he did, repeating the action with his brother. “I love you deeply my dears, I love you deeply and forever, this I promise you this day before all those before us.”

Tears began to fall from Bilbo’s eyes as he slipped his hands from the mithril chain and threw his arms around his two dwarves, his heart feeling as if it were to burst from the happiness it was filled with. He no longer cared about who was in the room watching them, all that mattered were the two dwarves he loved more than anything in this life. He grabbed the golden haired prince by his face and kissed him soundly on the mouth, deepening the kiss as he buried his fingers into his hair. Fili clutched to him as they continued to kiss and the guest clapped and cheered. Bilbo pulled away slightly and nuzzled at the older prince’s nose before turning and jumping into Kili’s open arms that were waiting for him. The raven haired prince held him close to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips before kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear. “I promise to love you forever Bilbo Baggins. You are the air that I breathe and the light in my life. You make my heart complete and the day we must part from this life I shall never be the same. I love you.”

Bilbo could no longer suppress the happy sobs that were flowing from him as Fili moved behind them and wrapped his arms around the pair of them. The sound of their heartbeats in his ears as the two dwarves bodies pressed against him on either side filled his mind and heart with love. “I love you two with all of my heart. I have never been happier than I am in this very moment. I am thankful every day that I ran out my door after you two on that crazy adventure. I am so glad that we get to have many more adventures with each other from this day on.”

The three of them stood there clutching each other, gifting one another with soft kisses, completely ignoring the cheers of those around them; unaware of the festivities that were beginning as the music struck up again and people began digging into the food and drinking the ale. All there was was the three of them; drowning in the love that they had for each other that would grow every day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any errors in spelling, grammar, or for the fic chapter sucking all together. I have been out of sorts with writing, but wanted to make sure you all got your happy ending. Again, I love you.


End file.
